Pensées d'Aventuriers
by dry1410
Summary: Être des héros ratés n'empêche pas d'avoir de drôles de réflexions. Recueil d'OS sur toute la saison 3 d'Aventures
1. Présentation

**Présentation**

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonsoir à tous._

 _Bienvenu dans ce recueil d'OS unanimement réclamé suite à_ _ **Malgré lui**_ _._

 _Donc le principe est pour moi de partir d'un ou plusieurs évènements de chaque épisode et de le raconter du point de vue des personnages. Bien évidement il y aura du Thélthazar, que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas pu résister._

 _Chaque chapitre concernera donc un épisode de la série. J'essayerais de toujours trouver au moins un petit truc sur lequel écrire, ce sera un exercice intéressant pour moi. Il se peut donc que certains chapitres soit très courts. Il se peut également que je n'arrive pas à les relier entre eux selon la façon dont évoluera la série.  
_

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Je vous laisse donc avec les quatre premiers épisodes, déjà écrits au moment de cette présentation._

 _Bisous et cookies pour tous._

 _ **Ps :**_ _L'épisode 3 inclura donc ce que j'ai déjà écrit dans_ _ **Malgré lui**_ _mais avec un petit supplément._


	2. Prologue

_**NDLA** : Ceci se passe au tout début de l'épisode 1, peu après les retrouvailles des aventuriers_

* * *

 **Épisode 0**

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Enfin, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Après un mois d'angoisse, le nain se sentait de nouveau serein. Évidement, la situation n'était pas idyllique avec les mises à prix de leurs têtes. Mais au moins étaient-ils ensemble et, pour le moment, entiers.

Certes tous avaient changés durant le mois passé. Shin semblait plus sombre et plus déterminé à survivre en dépit de ceux qui voudraient sa peau. Théo avait gagné en barbe et en humilité, un vieil homme du nom de Bradok le suivant comme son ombre. Bob arboraient désormais sur ses traits son sang démoniaque, bien que sa part diabolique ait l'air apaisé. Quand à lui son œil gauche avait été remplacé par un œil de métal.

Mais en compagnie de ses amis, Eden à ses coter, il se dit que rien ne les arrêteraient. Ensemble ils pourraient affronter les Dieux et les Diables. Alors, une petite partie du cratère ce serait une promenade de santé.

* * *

 _Bob_

Il avait du mal à réaliser. Plusieurs semaines avaient passés sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Le temps qu'il se maitrise à nouveau et reprenne conscience de lui, sa tête et celles de ses amis avaient été mise à prix et des gens les recherchaient déjà. Cette nouvelle, bien que désagréable, ne l'avait pas surprit. Non, ce qui l'avait chamboulé c'est le moment où il avait plongé son regard dans un miroir.

Le visage qu'il contemplait ressemblait au sien. Une légère barbe recouvrait son menton, ses cheveux bruns tombaient en vagues, désordonnés à cause des dernières semaines agitées. Puis il vit les changements. Des écailles. Elles recouvraient ses pommettes, son front et l'arcade de son nez. Et ses yeux, toujours marron, mais aux pupilles désormais fendu. Un regard de félin, un regard de prédateur.

Il avait rejoint ses compagnons au plus vite, craignant la réaction du paladin mais refusant de se défiler. Les retrouvailles auraient pu plus mal se passer. Théo lui avait collé son épée sous la gorge mais avait laissé le mage le convaincre qu'il était toujours humain, que le démon était sous contrôle. Malgré tout, il avait bien remarqué que sa nouvelle apparence perturbait l'inquisiteur. Encore une barrière qui se dressait entre eux.

En dépit de cela, le mage se sentait tout de même heureux. Ils étaient tous enfin réuni et il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ceux qui leur barreraient la route, quel que soit cette route.

* * *

 _Théo_

Il devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas sourire à tout va comme un idiot. Il était tout simplement euphorique de voir son petit groupe reformé avec tout ses membres. Mais il devait cacher sa joie, il avait une réputation à tenir. Évidement, il n'y avait pas que des bonnes nouvelles.

Pour commencer ce vieux con de Viktor s'était arrangé pour mourir en héro. Impossible de régler ses dettes envers son vieux mentor désormais, et cela lui hérissait le poil. Ensuite, il y avait le cas de ce foutu demi-diable. Comment protéger ce couillon de l'Église de la Lumière maintenant qu'il affichait son ascendance sur son visage ? Lui ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, ce nouveau look. Il lui trouvait même une certaine classe, une grâce exotique.

Stop ! Mieux valait écarter de telle pensés s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer un peu plus l'ire de son Église. C'était déjà mal accepté de laisser un demi-diable en vie. S'en faire un ami était totalement proscrit. Alors plus encore … Mieux valait de ne pas y songer.

Mais pour l'heure, ses tourments étaient accessoires. Ils étaient ensemble, à l'aube d'une nouvelle aventure. Rien ne les arrêterait.

Malgré lui un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

* * *

 _Shin_

Il était furieux. Contre le monde entier qui cherchait constamment à retirer les rares personnes auxquelles il s'attachait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il comprenait pourquoi le mage avait laissé son démon intérieur prendre le dessus. On ne touchait pas impunément à ses amis. Plus question de retourner à la solitude. Il s'était trouvé une nouvelle famille avec ces aventuriers. Trois frères, liés par des liens bien plus importants que ceux du sang.

Il était ravi de retrouver ce groupe aux membres tellement disparates. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi un nain au bras mécanique, un paladin de la Lumière, un pyromage demi-diable (quand ils étaient au courant de la nature du mage) et un rôdeur demi-élémentaire voyageraient ensemble. Personne ne pouvait concevoir une telle amitié. Et pourtant elle existait.

De nouveau en paix, l'archer se sentait capable d'affronter leur destin, quel qu'il soit, du moment qu'ils y faisaient face ensemble.


	3. Episode 1

**Episode 1**

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Cela commençait bien. A peine le voyage commencé qu'il avait la nette impression de plonger dans la gueule du loup. Ce prétendu explorateur les avait menés dans une passe remplie de pièges. Il avait faillit échouer à tirer Théo hors d'un piège. Heureusement l'armure de plate du paladin l'avait efficacement protégé, le piège ayant simplement éraflé son plastron.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait eu bien plus peur qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il avait déjà vécu ce que c'était que de perdre cet idiot de paladin et il n'était pas prêt à revivre cette expérience une deuxième fois. Plus que tout il ne voulait pas voir à nouveau cette tristesse et cette souffrance silencieuse dans les yeux de Shin. Il ne voulait plus endurer la peine du mage, que seul le retour de l'inquisiteur avait soulagé.

C'était bête à dire, mais ces trois là étaient à présent ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Il n'était pas prêt à les perdre et ne le serait jamais.


	4. Episode 2

**Épisode 2**

* * *

 _Théo_

Pourquoi toutes les bestioles qu'ils croisaient cherchaient toujours à les bouffer ? Où qu'ils aillent il y avait toujours une quelconque créature pour les attaquer. Cette fois il s'agissait de loups étrangement agressifs. Et cet idiot de mage qui ne faisait pas du tout attention aux formes menaçantes qui les encerclaient progressivement. Il était occupé à papouiller Eden, complètement à coté de la plaque.

Il avait essayé de distraire les prédateurs avec Grunlek pour qu'ils ne s'occupent pas de Bob, inconscient du danger qu'il était. Bien évidement ça n'avait pas marché, des loups avaient remarqué l'inattention du demi-diable. Il avait crié au brave Bradok de ramener le mage dissident à la raison.

Cela avait marché. Il avait vu Bob s'avancer et faire face aux prédateur, se concentrant visiblement pour user de son pouvoir sur le feu. Mais de toute évidence quelque chose avait mal fonctionné dans son invocation. Aucune flamme, pas la moindre flammèche, n'avait jaillit de ses doigts. Le pyromage s'était tourné vers lui, une supplication non avoué dans les yeux.

Théo soupira. Il avait vaguement pensé à laisser le mage se faire dévorer, mais cella lui était vite passé. Hors de question qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à cet imbécile de pyromage. Lui seul avait le droit de tuer le demi-diable. Il était à lui. Une fois de plus, il allait devoir le sauver.


	5. Episode 3

**Épisode 3**

* * *

 _Bob_

Pourquoi Théo ne lui accordait aucune considération ? C'était avec lui qu'il avait fait cette action badass. Et pourquoi faire le beau devant Shin ? Il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

 _Shin_

Il était décontenancé. Théo et Bob avaient eu des comportements vraiment étrange, à croire que leur mois de séparation avait changé bien plus de chose qu'escompté.

D'abord, il y avait eu Théo. Certes, il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie et oui il reconnaissait aussi que son action combiné avec le mage était plutôt impressionnante, mais le cri de Théo l'avait désarçonné.

Quel besoin avait-il de lui exprimer sa virilité ainsi ? Enfin, ce pas comme s'il en avait jamais douté. Il n'y avait pas photo. Si on exceptait Grunlek qui était aussi haut que large de par sa condition de nain, le paladin était le plus baraqué du groupe. Porter à longueur de journée une armure de plate ça doit muscler. Et Bob, qui en temps normal aurai été celui qui aurai balancé une punch-line autrement plus classe, c'était contenté d'exploser de rire, à moitié ivre de magie.

Ensuite, rentrés dans la tour, Théo l'avait soigné. Entièrement. Et comble de la bizarrerie, sans brusquerie ou remarque désobligeante. Bien au contraire. Shin ne se doutait même pas que l'inquisiteur pouvait agir par pur altruisme, et plus que tout, avec douceur.

Après quoi Bob, également étonné, s'était approché pour vérifier le travail du paladin. Du moins c'est ce que pensait l'archer jusqu'à ce que le mage se mette à lui caresser la jambe. Le demi-élémentaire s'était dégagé, confus.

Puis il avait croisé le regard de Théo, cherchant visiblement à masquer sa jalousie.

Shin avait alors comprit. Il avait soupiré. Ces deux là n'avaient pas fini de se chercher et manifestement ils s'étaient embarqués sur le terrain de la jalousie, impliquant le demi-élémentaire malgré lui.

Shin espérait vraiment que cette phase leurs passerait vite. Finir en dommage collatéral n'était clairement pas le but de sa vie.

* * *

 _Bob_

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Oui il avait comprit finalement pourquoi le paladin agissait aussi bizarrement. Il cherchait à le rendre jaloux, n'assumant pas de chercher son attention. Cela l'avait mit hors de lui. Lui aussi pouvait jouer de la jalousie, et bien mieux que ce maladroit de paladin. Mais quand même, Shin n'avait rien demandé à personne et se retrouvait entre eux. Peut-être devraient-ils se calmer tout les deux ?


	6. Episode 4

**Épisode 4**

* * *

 _Bob_

Ils étaient en haut de la tour. Et Bob se débattait avec lui-même pour se concentrer. Grunlek avait demandé une connexion mentale, il devait y avoir une raison. Malheureusement, les pensés qui l'assaillaient ne l'aidaient pas à ouvrir son esprit.

Il avait bien comprit que Théo l'embarquait sur le terrain de la jalousie, et il essayait de ne pas céder. Mais après avoir soigné Shin, le paladin c'était dirigé vers les marches de la tour, passant devant le mage sans même lui accorder un regard.

Cela avait brisé le cœur du demi-diable. Avant leur séparation, Théo se serait arrêté près de lui et se serait moqué de la prétendue douilletterie de Shin. Mais à ce moment là, il n'eut même pas droit à l'un de ces sourires de connivence qu'ils s'échangeaient autrefois.

Merde ! Ce n'était pas le moment. Bob repoussa ses réflexions à plus tard, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Appelant à lui sa part démoniaque, il appela les esprits de ses amis. Après concertation, ils agirent. Le mage repoussa la jalousie qui l'étranglait à la vue du paladin enlaçant le chef des explorateurs. Il n'était plus question de jeu mais de protection. Le mage se concentra sur le combat, Shin leur ayant indiqué la présence d'archer dans les arbres.

* * *

 _Shin_

Il était plutôt fier de lui. Jusqu'à ce moment.

Il avait réussi une magnifique interruption de la flèche ennemie. Il se serait bien vanté de son action, après tout c'était chacun son tour. Mais il avait eu plus urgent à faire. Comme avertir ses compagnons de la présence d'archers dans tous les arbres les entourant via la connexion mentale toujours en place.

Malheureusement, l'un d'eux avait profité de son immobilité pour lui tirer dans le dos. Très énervé il s'était retiré la flèche de sa chair pour la renvoyer à son propriétaire. Mais il avait dû se déplacer pour avoir l'homme dans sa ligne de tir. Il l'avait vu avec satisfaction dégringoler au bas de l'arbre. Puis une voix menaçante avait retenti dans son dos. Il se sentait brusquement moins victorieux.


	7. Episode 5

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier de suivre ce petit projet, j'espère le tenir jusqu'au bout._

 _Ensuite NigthmareDragon, je tire mes inspiration partout et nulle part à la fois, donc oui tu as sans nul doute raison. Lulukaw continu de me spamer, les notifications de reviews sont mes notifs' préférées et j'aime toujours autant les tiennes ;)_

 _Voilà, je vous laisse avec cette épisode sur lequel j'ai eu du mal à écrire, même si je l'ai adoré. Bonne lecture et à bientôt au prochain épisode._

* * *

 **Épisode 5**

* * *

 _Shin_

Douleur …

* * *

 _Théo_

Fichus archers ! Qui visaient-ils ? Lui et Val ? Probablement. Ils savaient que le maitre de guilde était un otage. Mais Bob était juste à coté. Il pouvait s'agir de lui.

« _Non ! Pas lui ! »_

Dans un élan d'instinct, il abandonna Val et plongea devant le mage, bouclier tourné vers l'arbre. Le temps de lâcher son souffle et il senti un choc sur son écu accompagné d'un bruit sourd. La Lumière soit louée. Mais à peine put-il remercier son Dieu, qu'une nouvelle menace arrivait sous la forme d'un colosse à la lame courbe. Lui aussi visait Bob.

Théo grommela. Il avait déjà eu de la chance en parant cette flèche, et cette brute qui avait traversé les flammes du diable comme si de rien n'était, devait être fichtrement coriace. Il avait réussi à lui asséner un bon coup au bras mais cette monstruosité humaine, paraissait n'avoir cure de sa blessure béante, tout comme de sa chair brulée. Il s'apprêtait à donner un coup d'estoc à la tête du demi-diable.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se rua en avant, et interposa son bouclier. Il vit la lame du sabre traverser le bouclier jusqu'à ce que la garde bute dessus. Du coin de l'œil, il entraperçu le mage disparaitre dans une gerbe de feu et réapparaitre, titubant, derrière le colosse. Il se demandait combien de temps ils allaient bien pouvoir tenir comme ça. Ce fut ce moment là que Grunlek choisit pour achever l'homme au sabre d'un formidable coup de son bras mécanique.

Théo se redressa en soupirant, soulagé. Ils s'en étaient sortis, une fois de plus. Puis ce que vit Shin traversa son esprit par la connexion mentale toujours en place.

 _« Et merde dans quoi est-ce qu'on s'est encore fourrés ? »_


	8. Episode 6

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Voilà un nouvel épisode. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire entre l'insiration qui me fuyait et la difficulté d'écrire sur un moment de réflexion. Mais j'y suis quand même parvenue, même si je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Passons, je n'arriverais pas à faire mieux je pense._

 _Je vous remercie tous de continuer à me suivre, je sais que vous êtes là même quand vous ne dites rien et ça me rend heureuse._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Épisode 6**

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Son cœur se serrait. Shin était mal en point. Encore. Après avoir réussi à leur signaler en haletant l'étrange comportement du sang du colosse, il se mit à grommeler des mots plus inintelligibles les uns que les autres. L'ingénieur se dit que décidément, l'archer était bien mal récompensé de l'énergie qu'il mettait dans le combat. En soupirant il le tira dans l'escalier en attendant que Théo daigne le soigner.

Peu après Bob déboula en leur énonçant une surprenante nouvelle. Alors comme ça il allait revoir ce bon vieux Sanguinus ? Sûr que ça allait être intéressant. Au moins pouvaient-ils être assurés que cet homme n'avait qu'une parole. Le seul point peu réjouissant c'était l'agitation que cela traduisait.

Tous semblaient prendre positions suite à leur rassemblement. La guerre était à leur porte.

* * *

 _Shin_

Il boudait. Il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer un membre d'une Église aussi fiable soit-elle. Bon sang ! Leur dernière confrontation avec elles avait été suffisamment éloquente. Et pour être honnête il n'avait jamais pu les supporter, les seuls exceptions ayant bien évidement été Théo et Viktor. Mais ses compagnons l'avaient convaincu d'aller au moins écouter ce que ce prêtre avait à proposer.

Personne ne l'écoutait jamais, lui. Alors il boudait.

* * *

 _Chaque review est un rayon de soleil qui illumine la journée de l'auteur qui la reçoit.  
_


	9. Épisode 7

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !  
_

 _Tout d'abord merci à tous, vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à lire et à commenter ce projet et ça me rend totalement enthousiaste. Pour preuve j'avais fini l'écriture de cet épisode 2h après la publication de la vidéo. Bon j'étais inspiré aussi, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs je me rend compte que je ne vous ai pas tous répondu alors que je le fait normalement à chaque review :O_ Méa culpa ! _Ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot gentil et à qui je n'ai pas répondu reçoivent un brownies en dédommagement._

 _Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 7**

* * *

 _Bob_

Rien n'allait. Il était fatigué, malade, il avait froid, son visage était encore tout déformé de son abus de pouvoir démoniaque, il n'était pas prêt de retrouver la civilisation et comble de tout, leur voyage se finissait par la traversé d'un cours d'eau à la con. Il grommelait autant que possible son mécontentement, même s'il évitait de trop jurer à propos de la rivière par respect pour Shin mais aussi dans l'espoir qu'il l'aide à traverser son élément.

Voir Théo se vautrer magistralement dans l'eau lui rendit un peu sa bonne humeur. Sachant le demi-élémentaire joueur, il en profita pour lui lancer un pari sur les chances qu'avait le nain d'échouer à sortir le paladin de ce mauvais pas plutôt absurde. L'archer avait tenu le pari, les yeux brillant de malice, souriant certainement derrière son masque. Le nain réussi avec l'aide de Bradok à sortir Théo de la rivière, qui ne tenta même pas de sauver sa dignité, résigné à être ridicule. Bob râla un peu en fouillant dans sa bourse, mais Shin ne lui prit que la moitié de la somme prévue, arguant que le vieil homme s'en était mêlé et que ce n'était pas prévu dans le pari.

Au final il s'en sorti tout juste mieux que l'inquisiteur grâce à la gentillesse de l'archer qui le soutient pendant la traversé, finissant malgré tout trempé jusqu'aux os. Il retrouva ses compagnons sur l'autre rive, aucun d'eux n'avait été épargné par le cours d'eau, Théo s'étant pratiquement transformé en aquarium. Il fit claquer ses doigts pour générer des flammes, essayant de sécher tout le monde – et lui en premier – non sans pester contre l'humidité. Évidement le seul à ne pas être affecté c'était le demi-élémentaire.

Le mage le regarda du coin de l'œil, un peu jaloux de son immunité au froid et à l'humidité, il devait l'avouer. Il le vit se pencher vers le sol, ayant surement remarqué quelque chose. Ce que Bob remarqua, lui, c'est le geste que fit l'archer. Il se tenait le ventre en s'accroupissant, là où la lame du mercenaire l'avait transpercé. Cela eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le demi-diable. Il se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi égoïste et égocentrique ? Le demi-élémentaire était blessé et avait encore moins envie que lui de se trouver ici. Pourtant il avait suivit le groupe malgré ses réserves – hautement justifiées – à rencontrer des membres des Églises, et il l'avait à moitié porté dans le courant d'eau en dépit de sa propre faiblesse.

Il se tourna vers ses flammes. Il se savait incapable d'imiter l'incroyable gentillesse de son ami, qui aurait lui aussi eu toutes les raisons du monde de se plaindre de tout et de rien. Mais peut-être pouvait-il au moins être un peu moins désagréable. Il se concentra pour augmenter la puissance de son feu afin qu'il diffuse le plus de chaleur possible. Il fut récompensé par le regard reconnaissant de ses compagnons, sensibles eux aussi au froid. Cela l'apaisa. Un peu.

* * *

 _Voilà ! C'était plus long que d'habitude.  
_

 _J'aurai bien aimé caser le " Tu as rencontré un élémentaire de terre ? ", cette phrase m'ayant littéralement pliée en deux, mais je voyait mal comment l'intégrer à l'histoire. Pareil j'aurai bien aimé faire parler Shin et Théo mais ce que j'écrivais me semblait plat et sans intérêt quand ça ne diminuait pas l'impacte des pensées de Bob. Et puis c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà bien écrit._

 _Bref, n'oubliez pas qu'une review est toujours très appréciée et que celui qui la rédige reçoit un cookie tout chaud en retour :)_


	10. Episode 8

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Il faut croire que je ne suis inspirée qu'une fois sur deux. Je vous présente donc l'épisode de la galère. Personnellement je n'ai pas l'impression de briller avec celui-là, mais d'après mes reviewers - je vous aime - ce que j'écris peut être bien même quand je crois que c'est mauvais. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal (les critiques sont aussi les bienvenues )._

 _Bref assez de blabla, place à l'épisode très très court, et cookies pour tout le monde.  
_

* * *

 **Épisode 8**

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Il commençait à en avoir ras le bol de ces religieux à la noix qui rejetaient sur eux la faute de la situation actuelle. Certes, Bob avait réduit en cendre une région entière, mais il n'aurait pas eu à le faire si les Églises les avaient un peu plus aidés. D'autant que c'était l'animosité des Églises qui avait incité la « Mort » à se montrer. S'il était prêt à assumer leurs propres erreurs – car ils en avaient fait, indubitablement – il n'avait pas l'intention de porter les fautes qui ne leurs incombaient pas.

La proposition du demi-élémentaire d'embrocher l'horripilant prêtre qui s'avérait, par heureux hasard, appartenir à l'Église de l'Eau détendit légèrement le nain. Décidément son ami archer ne perdait pas le nord. Il fut presque aussi déçu que lui lorsque Bob lui opposa des arguments raisonnables. Il tenta de se calmer. Évidement que les Églises ne feront rien, les laissant gérer un problème qui était aussi le leur. Mais pour être honnête, cela les empêchera-t-ils, eux, les aventuriers, de faire tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour sauver le monde ?

Jamais de la vie.


	11. Episode 9

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Alors comment dire ? Meilleurs sont les épisode plus j'ai du mal à écrire dessus je crois, à une ou deux exceptions près. Donc voilà le résultat d'une journée de cogitation non-intensive sur le dernier épisode, complètement WTF mais totalement génial._

 _Sinon comme toujours je vous remercie pour vos follows, favs et autres reviews toutes plus réjouissantes les unes que les autres pour mon petit cœur de fanwriter._

 _Cookies pour tout le monde ! Oui aussi pour les lecteurs de l'ombre qui ne disent rien mais qui, mine de rien, sont toujours présent au rendez-vous._

* * *

 **Épisode 9**

* * *

 _Bob_

Ils étaient sensés passer sans se faire voir. Mais bien sûr leur plan ne pouvait pas se dérouler sans anicroche. Par chance – oui parfois ils en avaient – ils étaient tombé sur l'ivrogne de la garnison. Par contre même avec ça, ses compagnons se débrouillaient comme des manches. Et ils manquaient cruellement de créativité pour se débarrasser du garde aviné. Sous son déguisement, le mage se mit à renifler dédaigneusement. Comme toujours ce sera à lui qu'il reviendra de négocier leur passage.

* * *

 _Théo_

Il devait l'avouer – à lui-même, pas aux autres, il n'était pas fou – il était impressionné. Difficile de voir Bob sous son déguisement de vieille acariâtre. Et à le voir faire, se défaire du milicien cuité était aussi simple que de marcher. Rien de mieux qu'un diable pour tromper et entourlouper après tout. Il commençait à espérer qu'ils puissent pour une fois passer discrètement. Puis, son esprit de guerrier analysa l'organisation des soldats. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir quoi.


	12. Episode 10

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !  
_

 _Il est actuellement 2h30 de matin mais dame inspiration est très exigeante ce soir, je crois donc que je vais faire une nuit blanche. Concernant cet épisode ... Nooooon ! Pas encore Théo ! Par pitié grand Mahyar, ne tue pas notre bourrin préféré. J'espère vraiment que Bob pourra le sauver._

 _Bref je m'égare. Cet épisode est le deuxième plus long de ce recueil après le prologue et je l'ai écrit en un temps record. J'en suis donc particulièrement fière et j'espère qu'à vous aussi il plaira._

 _A part ça je ne remercierais jamais assez les reviewers qui sont tous délicieux ! ( oui délicieux )._

 _Vous trouvez cette intro trop longue ? Moi aussi !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 10**

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Saloperie de gardes ! Une fois de plus leur plan était en train de tomber à l'eau. Il fallait absolument qu'ils se concertent. Il fit un geste discret à Bob pour qu'il lance la communication mentale. Mais au lieu de ressentir l'habituelle présence psychique du mage les reliant tous, il vit se dernier prendre feu et hurler à pleins poumons avant de plonger dans l'eau des douves.

Un plan vite ! Il faut distraire ces gardes. Leurs donner le temps d'attaquer les premiers. Il essaye d'attirer leur attention vers Shin qui est en retrait et donc le plus difficile à atteindre. Mais c'est peine perdue, le garde face à Théo appelle des renforts. Puis tout se passe très vite. Le paladin saisit la tête du soldat et la tord dans un craquement affreusement audible. Alors que le garde s'effondre, un second muni d'une hallebarde charge l'inquisiteur. N'ayant ni armure ni bouclier, le paladin ne pu que recevoir la lame qui lui traversa le ventre.

C'est avec horreur que le nain aperçu le second hallebardier viser la tête de l'inquisiteur, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Tout à coup, une espèce de bouclier se forma face au paladin et la lame fut stoppée. Grunlek eu une bouffé d'espoir pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis une flèche l'atteignit.

Théo chuta face contre terre, peut-être déjà mort.

 _Shin_

Il avait remarqué avec admiration la maitrise du sang de Sanguinus qui avait tenté de sauver Théo. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit et ils étaient mal. Bob était dans l'eau, en train d'essayer de refaire surface – physiquement et psychiquement – et le paladin était au sol. Shin se secoua. Il avait juré de se battre jusqu'au bout et il le ferrait. Alors que Grunlek jetait violemment à l'eau le garde proche de lui, l'archer lança ses dagues sur celui qui avait embroché le paladin, les mains rendues légèrement tremblantes par la colère. Deux de moins.

Ne restait plus qu'un arbalétrier et un hallebardier. Le demi-élémentaire laissa l'ingénieur se débarrasser simplement mais efficacement du soldat à l'arme longue. D'ailleurs ces armes lui donnaient une idée. Tout en fixant le tireur perché sur sa tour, il visualisa mentalement la forme qu'il désirait donner à sa glace et l'invoqua, puissant dans son pouvoir au-delà du raisonnable. Il tenait à présent une sorte de javelot dans sa main. Non. Un harpon. Il s'élança pour donner plus de puissance à son tir qui fila droit dans le cœur de l'ennemi.

Une action parfaite à tout point de vu. Il aurait bien fanfaronné un peu mais un regard sur Théo suffit à doucher son enthousiasme.

 _Bob_

Il s'injuriait lui-même mentalement. Quel boulet ! Non seulement il avait été incapable d'ouvrir la connexion mentale, mais en plus il avait complètement détruit leur plan d'infiltration. Et par-dessus tout il n'avait pas pu se battre avec ses amis, plongé dans l'eau et psychiquement désorienté. Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, il avait pu constater que le ménage avait été fait parmi les soldats. Mais il avait aussi pu voir Théo effondré, des blessures béantes libérant une quantité alarmante de sang. Le paladin perdait déjà ses couleurs. Il fallait agir vite.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime cherchant quoi faire. Les possibilités n'étaient pas très nombreuses. Il y avait bien une solution mais …

* * *

 _Et voilà, fini pour cet épisode !  
_

 _Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review même si je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous répondre en ce moment ayant un bug très étrange qui m'empêche de voir toutes les nouvelles reviews sur FF. Mais ne vous en faites pas si vous m'écrivez je le saurai, je reçoit toujours les mails de reviews et PMs, et j'essaierais de vous répondre d'une manière ou d'une autre._

 _Bisous et cookies !_


	13. Episode 11

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Ouiiiiii ! Théo est vivant et je suis la joie incarnée ! Cet épisode OMG quoi ! Entre Bob qui se ship volontairement avec Théo (on aura tout vu !) et notre cher paladin de retour pour de bon c'était un épisode vraiment génial. En fait c'est la saison entière qui est géniale._

 _Bref, comme toujours je vous remercie - encore et toujours - de me suivre dans mes drôles d'idées et de poster de si gentilles reviews. Vous êtes au top les gens !_

 _Aller je sais que vous en avez envie, bonne lecture bande d'impatiens !_

* * *

 **Épisode 11**

* * *

 _Bob_

Sa solution craignait. Il n'avait aucune idée des conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était Théo le soigneur du groupe et il était incapable de se soigner dans son état. Si lui n'agissait pas c'était la mort assurée pour le paladin. Non, décidément ce serait une fin trop bête pour le type qui a survécu à l'effondrement d'une montagne et à la possession par la Mort elle-même. Et puis comme on disait, jamais deux sans trois. S'il existait quelqu'un qui pouvait défier la faucheuse à plusieurs reprises c'est bien Théo.

Le mage s'accroupit aux cotés de l'inquisiteur inconscient, s'empêtrant un peu dans ses vêtements alourdit d'eau. Il posa ses mains sur le torse ensanglanté de son ami, tremblant un peu à la vue de ses plaies. Il inspira à fond et plongea en lui-même. Il senti sa part démoniaque s'agiter un peu, mais il la repoussa. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Ce qu'il recherchait n'était ni démoniaque ni humain. C'était bien plus pur et bien plus profond.

Tout à coup il senti la magie l'envahir et la frontière entre sa part humaine et sa part démonique s'affaiblit. Il n'était plus un humain. Il n'était plus un diable. Il était lui, demi-diable, entier pour la première fois. Il savoura un instant la vague d'énergie qui déferlait en lui, goutant à sa puissance et à l'harmonie qu'elle dégageait, souriant de toutes ses dents qu'il sentait pointues. Puis il canalisa ce pouvoir et l'envoya en Théo.

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Il vit avec méfiance Bob se transformer. Néanmoins il n'intervint pas. Ce n'était pas une transformation complète et le mage avait l'air de bien plus contrôler la situation. Rien à voir avec la fois où il avait totalement libéré le démon. De plus son intention était clairement de soigner le paladin, pas semer la mort et la destruction – activité privilégié d'un diable en sortie. Alors il avait laissé Bob agir avec confiance. Et puis, s'il y avait quelqu'un capable de revenir de la mort c'était bien Théo. En attendant le réveil du miraculé, il embaucha Shin et Bradok pour prendre aux gardes leur armes et armures. Ils avaient encore une chance d'être discrets, autant essayer.

* * *

 _Théo_

Il se sentait léger. C'était une sensation familière, plutôt agréable. Puis il retrouva les sensations de son corps et d'une douleur froide et lancinante dans le ventre. En ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il reconnu, penché au dessus de lui, Bob avec une apparence plus diabolique que d'habitude et un sourire totalement diabolique. Cela ne l'étonna ni le paniqua plus que ça il s'était habitué aux différentes formes du demi-diable. Il n'en était plus à ça près, coté hérésie, si ce qu'il voyait était réel, ce dont il n'était pas entièrement convaincu.

Alors qu'il se redressait difficilement, le mage l'enlaça brusquement. Théo le repoussa en lui donnant un coup de poing avec toute la force qu'il lui restait – c'est-à-dire très peu. Déjà qu'il n'était absolument pas tactile, mais en plus les brefs contacts qu'il avait avec le mage le gênaient particulièrement. Comme s'il ne le lâchait jamais vraiment. C'était une sensation bien trop perturbante pour qu'il se laisse approcher aussi facilement, même désorienté.

Après que Bob l'ait lâché avec un sourire à nouveau normal, il se soigna en sentant toute sa patience et ses bonnes résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil en même temps que sa psyché. Il allait tuer tout les habitants de cette maudite cité, et tant pis pour les innocents, ils n'auront qu'à aller au paradis. C'est en entendant ses compagnons rire qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Ah … Autant pour le calme et l'impassibilité. Retour aux bonnes vieilles méthodes.

* * *

 _Bob_

Il était soulagé. A tel point qu'il s'était jeté dans les bras du paladin sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ignorait qu'il s'était inquiété à ce point pour cet idiot d'inquisiteur. Évidement il s'était fait rembarré avec la douceur et la délicatesse d'un buffle. Mais au moins cela ressemblait déjà plus à l'inquisiteur qu'il connaissait. Et lorsque celui-ci parla de massacrer toute la ville et tant pis pour ceux qui n'ont rien demandé à personne, son cœur se réchauffa. Théo était de retour pour de bon.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !  
_

 _Bon maintenant passons aux mauvaises nouvelles pour vous, lecteurs adorés. Je ne pourrais pas poster les trois prochaines_ **Pensés d'Aventuriers** _juste après la sortie des épisodes_ _pour la simple raison que je part en vacances (croyez moi j'en ai besoin). Ne soyez pas trop tristes, je reviendrais revigorée - ou totalement amorphe, au choix - et j'ai quand même l'intention de les écrire ces pensés. En attendant voici des cookies pour patienter._

 _Aller, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit et on se retrouve dans ... une semaine et demie. Ah oui quand même ..._


	14. Episode 12

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) !_

 _Je suis super méga en forme, et remontée à bloc grâce à mes vacances super chouettes. Mais c'est fou le nombre de chose que l'on rate en une petite semaine. Pour commencer, vous m'avez spamer ma boite mail avec vos notifs de fic. Ensuite j'ai très exactement 60 vidéos à voir pour me mettre à jour (ça va être long)._

 _A l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai vu que l'épisode 12 (c'est mieux pour faire ce chapitre), l'épisode 13 est dans 20 vidéos. Les prochaines pensés ne sont donc par pour tout de suite. En attendant je vous invite à lire celles-ci, et à me dire ce que vous en dite si le cœur vous en dit. Bonne lecture._

 _Ps : Bien sûr merci aux reviewers et lecteurs anonymes, je sais que vous êtes toujours là et ça me fait grand plaisir._

* * *

 **Episode 12**

* * *

 _Bob_

Merde alors ! Le Théo qu'ils connaissaient semblait bel et bien de retour et ça faisait bien plaisir. Mais d'un autre coté, ça les obligeait à gérer à nouveau la brusquerie du paladin et à rattraper ses ingérences. Par chance il savait s'y prendre avec les voleurs. D'ailleurs, il fallait vraiment qu'ils se dépêchent d'entrer chez le marchant, la patrouille de gardes approchait et il sentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas attirer leur attention. Il pressa ses compagnons et ils parvinrent à entrer sans plus de remous. Il souffla.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils réussirent à rencontrer le marchant qui avait l'air mal à l'aise puisqu'il ne les avait pas encore reconnus sous leurs déguisement. Malgré tout il se mit à espérer qu'ils récupèrent enfin leur matériel tranquillement. Comme Shin était resté à l'extérieur de la pièce pour monter la garde, il ouvrit une connexion mentale par prudence. Mais les mots de Shin le désespéraient, même s'il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir au demi-élémentaire pour sa bourde.

Il s'accorda trois seconde de découragement, avant de se secouer. Après tout, ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans des situations bien pires et ils s'en étaient toujours sortis. Il suffisait de recommencer une fois de plus.


	15. Episode 13

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Ah cet épisode ! Il m'a tellement fait mourir de rire. Et voilà qu'avec lui je comble mon retard sur Aventures puisqu'il y a eu un live que j'ai évidement et une fois de plus raté (un jour je les verrais en live, un jour ...)._

 _Sans plus attendre je vous laisse avec nos aventuriers préférés, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 13**

* * *

 _Bob_

Les pensés de ses amis tournoyaient dans sa tête, ce qui rendait ses propres réflexions d'autant plus difficiles. Surtout qu'il devait réfréner leurs élans agressifs envers la noble. Ils n'avaient franchement pas besoin de se faire un nouvel ennemi. C'était d'allier dont ils manquaient cruellement. Mais il comprit, et Grunlek aussi de ce qu'il percevait, que la Dame était uniquement attiré par la richesse. En son for intérieur il jubila. Elle n'était guère différente de la voleuse rencontrée plus tôt et il savait très bien gérer l'avidité et la cupidité des gens comme elle. Ce qu'il fit avec assez de brio pour en prime décrocher une potentielle quête lorsqu'ils en auraient fini avec le codex et les intendants … s'ils survivaient.

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Décidément, même avec son apparence de reptile, Bob savait parfaitement embobiner les gens. Cela était dû non seulement au fait qu'il savait très bien cerner la plupart des personnes, mais qu'en plus il tournait à son avantage les informations récoltées. Grâce à la connexion mentale il avait percevoir le cheminement des réflexions de l'érudit et devait bien avouer qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement intéressant de voir à l'œuvre l'intelligence de son ami. En voyant Bob, il comprenait mieux la réputation de trompeur et de beaux-parleurs des démons. Étonnement la hargne que témoigna Théo en laissant sortir la Dame, loin de ruiner les efforts du mage, appuya ses propos. Ces deux là avaient beau se disputer sans cesse, lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensembles ils formaient un tandem aussi redoutable qu'efficace. Après avoir légèrement secoué la tête, le nain se tourna vers le marchant. Puisqu'il semblait vouloir les aider, peut-être pourrait-il leur fournir du matériel gratuitement.

* * *

 _Psst ! Si vous voulez laisser une review il suffit d'écrire dans le carré juste en dessous, ça me ferrait super plaisir.  
_


	16. Episode 14

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Ah cet épisode de l'amour ! Je crois bien que c'est mon préféré de la saison dépassant même l'épisode de la virilité. Il y avait de l'action et des pitreries à foison, un régal pour les yeux et une immense douleur pour mes abdos._

 _Bref, en ce qui concerne ce que je viens d'écrire, je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes et coquilles mais je n'ai clairement pas le courage de me relire très attentivement ce soir. J'ai pas assez dormi la nuit dernière, trop occupée à écrire. Je me corrigerais lorsque j'aurais dormi et pris un café, promis._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même cet épisode, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 14**

* * *

 _Shin_

Il se sentait petit, inefficace. Quels dégâts ses projectiles pourraient-ils bien avoir sur une armure enchantée ? Mais Bob leur cria qu'il était inutile de vouloir détruire le golem, mieux valait supprimer la source qui l'animait. Il fallait ralentir cette armure pour donner le temps à Théo de trouver l'origine de leur problème. Ça, il pouvait le faire.

Il roula donc derrière le golem dans l'intention de lui geler les pieds. Mais il vit avec un air à la fois contrarié et résigné qu'il ne parvenait qu'à libérer un peu d'eau. En parlant d'inefficacité … Il vit Grunlek essayer de retenir à lui tout seul l'armure. Alors il se redressa et songea au plus froid des hivers qu'il ait jamais connu. Il le visualisa envelopper le golem. Alors qu'il ordonnait en grognant à celui-ci de ne plus bouger, une carapace de glace se forma sur lui l'immobilisant totalement. Ça ne tiendrait pas éternellement mais il pouvait renforcer sa glace en se concentrant. Ce qu'il aurait tout le loisir de faire puisque les deux membres du groupe qui généraient de la lumière venaient de quitter la pièce en courant. Ils le laissaient complètement dans le noir.

* * *

 _Théo_

Il comprit vite qu'il allait devoir rechercher la source qui alimentait l'armure, d'après Bob. Dès que le nain se fut protégé derrière son bouclier, il se dégagea du combat. Il mit son bouclier devant ses yeux et s'ouvrit aux émanations magiques. Là, des filaments d'énergie partaient du golem et s'enfonçaient dans le couloir. Il cria au mage de le suivre et bondit vers l'échelle. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, Shin et Grunlek ne pourraient pas contenir très longtemps le golem. Il entendit au loin le nain l'avertir de la présence d'une autre armure en bas et Bob qui le suivait. Il s'élança dans l'étroit passage.

Seuls ses réflexes de guerrier lui permirent de parer le coup de l'armure qui s'anima brusquement. Il laissa le demi-diable profiter de l'ouverture ainsi crée pour le devancer avant de le rattraper et le depasser juste à temps pour détourner le coup d'un nouveau golem. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il n'était plus que réflexes acquis au combat et instinct de paladin. Il dévia un nouveau coup de justesse. La course et la force des attaques commençaient à l'épuiser. Il ne savait par quel miracle ni lui ni le mage qui le suivait à la trace n'avaient reçu aucune blessure. Pourquoi avait-il voulu qu'il le suive au fait ?

Alors qu'il passait à gauche du pilier qui se dressait au milieu de leur passage, il entraperçu Bob qui passait de l'autre coté. Cette distraction, combinée à la fatigue, le firent trébucher. Il glissa et de retrouva au sol entre deux armures qui s'apprêtaient à abattre leurs épées sur lui.

* * *

 _Shin_

Il faiblissait. Maintenir la coquille de glace était éreintant. Il commençait à perdre son emprise sur le froid intense qu'il avait invoqué. Ce dernier commençait à prendre l'ascendant sur lui. En prime, Grunlek lui indiqua qu'un golem montait à l'échelle. Ils ne pourraient pas s'occuper d'une deuxième armure, elles étaient trop puissantes. Mais ils pouvaient toujours se servir de celle qu'ils entravaient pour faire chuter les deux dans le couloir. Le nain approuva et grâce à sa vison dans l'obscurité positionna correctement leur mêlé. Mais au moment de propulser le golem rien ne se produisit, si ce n'était qu'il était collé au métal glacé. Trahit par son propre pouvoir.

* * *

 _Bob_

Quand le paladin lui avait ordonné de le suivre dans le couloir, il avait d'abord hésité. Il risquait plus d'être un poids mort qu'autre chose contre les armures qui ne manqueraient pas de grouiller dans le passage. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Théo partir seul à la recherche de la source de pouvoir des golems et Shin et Grunlek n'avaient absolument pas besoin de lui. Alors il avait descendu l'échelle à la suite de l'inquisiteur.

A peine arrivé en bas, il avait vu une armure attaquer son ami qui para. Lui en profita pour s'élancer et dépasser cette armure. Il ne dû la vie sauve qu'à l'habilité du guerrier qui s'interposa pour dévier le coup d'une dernière armure. Le mage ressentit une brusque monté d'adrénaline face au danger. Son esprit, stimulé par celle-ci, se mit à enregistrer le moindre détail durant leur course effrénée. Le sang séché au sol, les reflets de la lumière du paladin et de ses flammes contre les pièces métalliques, les tableaux aux murs avec leurs couleurs si harmonieuses.

Distrait par la vision étonnante de ces peintures, il ne vit que trop tard que Théo avait bifurqué pour contourner le pilier par la gauche et s'engagea à droite. Il vit l'inquisiteur ressurgir devant lui en glissant au sol sur les genoux. Il eu juste le temps de cligner une fois des yeux avant que deux armures abattent leurs lames sur le bouclier du paladin. Ce dernier les repoussait tant bien que mal, écrasé au sol. Il devenait urgeant de désactiver ces fichus golems.

Il se hâta sous les injonctions de son compagnon, et fit bientôt face à un étrange autel. Évidement, il fallait que ce soit une énigme. Réfléchir, vite ! Les couleurs lui rappelaient celles des tableaux. Il avait une idée. Il s'activa en priant pour que ce soit la solution, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'envisager une autre résolution. Alors qu'il déposait son bol dans la main de la statue il entendit des grincements métalliques dans son dos. En se retournant il vit, braqué sur lui, les regards vides des armures.

Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos et il prononça les premiers mots qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

« Et merde ! »

* * *

 _Voilà ! Une petite review pour me dire si ça vous a plu ?_

 ** _Ps :_** _C'est désormais l'épisode le plus long de ce recueil. Je suis fière de moi XD_

 _ **Pps:** je viens de faire une update complète du recueil pour éliminer des fautes plus bêtes les unes que les autres._


	17. Episode 15

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Nous nous retrouvons ici pour un nouvel épisode. Le chapitre est beaucoup plus court que le précédant puisque le dernier épisode était moins dense. En plus je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, alors j'ai laissé passer une nuit de réflexion. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même._

 _Comme toujours, je remercie tout le monde de lire ce recueil, et mention spéciale aux reviewers._

 _Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit. Alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 15**

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait comprit en même temps que le mage que ce rideau d'énergie était plus qu'une simple barrière. Elle devait empêcher quelqu'un de sortir. Ou quelque chose. Ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sorti avec les armures, Bob et Théo ayant parfaitement géré la situation, et cela lui faisait dire que leur chance ne durerait pas. Après avoir longuement échangé leurs inquiétudes, Théo les avaient poussés à avancer. Après tout ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

Alors qu'ils montaient sur la plateforme, le monstre se dressa face à eux. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir attaquer de suite. De leur coté non plus ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'attaquer. L'expérience leur avait appris les bénéfices de l'endurance et ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini. Il fallait qu'ils se ménagent. Mais ce qu'il avait appris au contacte de Shin, c'est qu'un prédateur vous considérera comme une proie si vous montrez de la peur. Alors il s'adressa à la créature, légèrement agressif.

Et à son grand étonnement, l'espèce de reptile se retira sans les attaquer. Tous se regardèrent, surpris. Avaient-ils réussit à croiser la route d'une créature sans avoir à l'affronter ? Étaient-ils en train de s'améliorer ? C'était en tout cas une sensation très étrange, la victoire. Enfin … Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine et le pire était à venir.

* * *

 _Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !  
_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si vous le souhaitez. J'adore (vraiment) vous voir réagir à mes écrits._


	18. Episode 16

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Alors voilà cet épisode me laisse une drôle d'impression. Je n'en suis pas mécontente sans en être vraiment satisfaite. Mais comme je suis presque sûre de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux, en avant pour ceci._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 16**

* * *

 _Théo_

Ils avaient fait un boucan pas possible juste pour attraper un serviteur qui semblait à peine capable d'aligner trois mots. Il avait bien essayé de le faire parler, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu en retirer c'est quelques syllabes incompréhensibles. Alors il avait laissé Bob s'en charger. C'était, après tout, celui qui savait le mieux s'y prendre avec ce genre de personne. Il avait vu le visage reptilien du mage se fendre d'un sourire à la fois aimable et menaçant. Il devait bien l'admettre, c'était impressionnant. Mais bon Dieu ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prenait autant de temps ?

* * *

 _Bob_

Il devait se l'avouer, cela l'avait bien amusé d'effrayer ce pauvre homme. L'avantage bonus, c'était que son démon intérieur en avait aussi profité. Il devrait rester calme un certain temps après cela. Il avançait avec ses compagnons, détendu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le diable n'était pas juste calme. Il était totalement silencieux. Au même instant, Grunlek les fit s'arrêter, ayant une impression bizarre dans son bras mécanique. Ce dernier demanda à Théo de faire une détection de magie qui se révéla impossible. Par pur acquis de conscience, il essaya d'invoquer une petite flamme du bout du pouce. La difficulté avec laquelle il y parvint lui confirma ses déductions. Il y avait un champ anti-magie.

Des sueurs froides coururent long de son dos. Comment pourrait-il se défendre sans magie et sans démon ?

* * *

 _Hey ! N'hésite pas à laisser une review avant de partir, j'en raffole !  
_


	19. Episode 17

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre pour ces pensés, mais diverses choses on fait que la publication de cet épisode à été retardé. Premièrement j'ai un peu perdu mon inspiration ces derniers temps, ensuite je ne savais pas trop sous quel angle prendre cet épisode et enfin un petit soucis d'upload sur le site. Mais ne parlons plus de tout ça. Concernant ces pensés, j'y ai mis le temps et au final je crois qu'elles sont pas mal. Mais ça, ce sera à vous de me le dire._

 _Comme toujours je vous remercie, vous, les followers, favoriters (?), reviewers et même lecteurs de l'ombre. Je le clame haut et fort : je vous aime._

 _Voilà encore un beau pavé pour trois fois rien._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 17**

* * *

 _Bob_

Pour résumer la situation, il se retrouvait dans une pièce où régnait un champ anti-magie avec pour seul arme son bâton. Autant dire qu'avec son physique de brindille, il ne risquait pas de faire beaucoup de dégâts. Il se contenta donc de rester loin du combat avant de voir Théo jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, vers la femme assise. Bien sûr ! Le paladin se montrait bien souvent impulsif, mais il était loin d'être un idiot. Il avait tout de suite comprit que la personne qui commandait dans cette pièce était elle.

Il s'était donc approché, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas entièrement démuni, qu'il savait négocier et que ce serait là leur seule chance de s'en sortir sans effusions inutile de sang. Non pas qu'il se préoccupa de la mort de ces gens, mais celles de ses compagnons, elles, lui importaient. De plus la dame semblait traficoter quelque chose dans son coin. Quand il l'interpela il fut très surprit de a voir lui tendre un verre. Mais soit ! Après tout il était là dans son élément.

* * *

 _Théo_

Mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot de mage fabriquait ? Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des mondanités ! Des menaces seraient tout aussi efficaces et bien plus rapide pour les sortir de la panade dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfoncés avec ce mastodonte de garde. Voyant le mage à des lieux de cette idée, il décida de laisser Grunlek s'occuper de l'armoire à glace, et chargea la femme. Deux chiens, lâchés par le jongleur tentèrent de le saisir mais il les esquiva avec la même facilité que les armures du couloir. Il fonça tête baissé vers la dirigeante.

* * *

 _Bob_

Bon d'accord, s'ils avaient été en connexion mentale il aurait passé un savon au paladin pour son action irréfléchie. Mais finalement, et une fois de plus, la hargne de son compagnon desservait bien son propos et poussa la dame à ordonner l'arrêt des combats. Bien ! Maintenant que le calme était revenu dans la pièce, ils allaient pouvoir discuter.

* * *

 _Icy_

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Du tout. Ses perceptions étaient troubles. Il avait du mal à faire le point. Mais il était presque sûr d'une chose : il avait encore été utilisé dans une action suicidaire. Suicidaire pour lui, s'entend. Son maitre n'était pourtant pas méchant. Alors pourquoi ne le convoquait-il que pour ce genre de chose ?

* * *

 _Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
_

 _(Des pensés dans des pensés ? Pire d'inception !)_


	20. Episode 18

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Alalalalala ma bonne dame, j'vous raconte pas la galère que ça été de commencer cet épisode. Mais bon, après m'être forcée un peu ça à été tout seul ou presque. Aller comme vous n'avez pas forcément envie de me lire raconter ma vie, je passe directement aux remerciements. Et cela s'adresse à tout le monde, avec une mention spéciale pour les reviewers qui savent comment faire fondre mon petit cœur tout mou._

 _Et donc, comme j'aime le faire, je vous dis sans transition : Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 18**

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Ouvrir leur auberge, créer sa propre marque de bière … C'était un doux rêve dans lequel il se laissa emporter. Il pourrait prendre le temps de cuisiner ce qu'il veut et comme il le veut. Il pourrait accueillir des gens venus simplement pour manger, des voyageurs faisant une étape. Il pourrait observer des aventuriers qui racleraient le fond de leur bourse pour s'offrir le luxe de dormir ailleurs que sur des cailloux. Et cela lui rappellerait avec nostalgie ses propres aventures avec ses camarades. Peut-être qu'en se souvenant de la difficulté à économiser ses pièces lorsque l'on choisit cette vie, il leur ferrait un prix spécial.

Mais s'il était peut-être celui du groupe qui prenait le plus au sérieux cette perspective d'avenir, en y repensant bien, il 'avait pas encore envie que cette vison se produise. Il aimait vraiment la vie qu'il menait avec ses compagnons et ne s'en était toujours pas lassé en dépit de tous les obstacles déjà franchis.

* * *

 _Bob_

Monter une auberge, c'était son idée. Ça lui était venu après avoir affronté des saloperies de zombies invoqués et avoir vu Théo ″mourir″ une deuxième fois. Il avait commencé à en avoir ras le cul et s'était dit qu'une vie plus rangée, ça le tentait bien finalement, et une auberge ça pourrait être sympas. Et si sa lassitude avait disparue après avoir rasé une région à l'aide de son démon, il gardait cette option en tête pour sa retraite. La proposition de la messagère était donc bien alléchante, mais il sentait qu'il s'ennuierait vite dans une vie calme. Il était encore jeune et s'amusait comme un dingue à essayer de sauver le monde, tout en le détruisant tout de même un peu au passage, juste pour rire un peu plus.

Alors non, même s'il avait été curieux de voir jusqu'où pouvait monter la rétribution, il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner leur objectif actuel.

* * *

 _Shin_

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus de chez lui ? Bob avait lancé l'idée, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié et la leur ressortait de temps à autre. Mais pour lui, il n'était pas question de se poser où que ce soit avant d'avoir régler un certain nombre de problème, le plus important étant de retrouver les assassins de ses parents. Ce qu'il n'était près de faire, n'ayant aucune piste. La proposition était donc intéressante mais bien trop prématurée. Et puis il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de laisser ces fichus codex aux intendants. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les ravages que des hommes cruels pourraient faire avec un tel pouvoir entre les mains.

* * *

 _Théo_

Lui rester tranquille au même endroit, sans bataille, sans effusions de sang ? Elle était bien bonne celle-là.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà ! Si ça vous a plu n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, c'est pour beaucoup grâce à ça que je continue à écrire._

 _Des bisous et des cookies !_


	21. Episode 19

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Bon ben voilà ! Encore un épisode à mourir de rire mais dont je ne sais quoi en retirer pour ce recueil. Mais vous vous en doutez, puisque vous êtes ici, j'ai beau m'être plainte, j'ai fini par trouver quoi faire, comme toujours. Ca reste assez court mais j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 19**

* * *

 _Théo_

Sérieusement ? Ils pensaient vraiment que c'était le moment pour faire des blagues grivoises ? Bon ok, avachit comme il l'était contre le garde, cela aurait pu porter à confusion dans d'autres circonstances. Et puis pour une fois que c'était lui que l'on charriait sur ce plan là. Cela dit il aurait préféré que ses soit disant amis viennent l'aider au lieu de rire à ses dépends, ce garde avait il ne savait comment réussi à le contrer deux fois de suite malgré sa surprise. Heureusement Grunlek ne discuta pas et fonça droit sur l'homme lorsqu'il les poussa à agir. Mais le garde réussi même à dévier le poing métallique du nain, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit.

« Mais c'est qui ce mec ? »

* * *

 _Shin_

Ils s'entre regardèrent avec Bob, quelque peu dépités. Ce garde était vraiment balèze. Bob le déchargea du tonneau d'huile en se déchargeant lui de la responsabilité d'arrêter l'homme. Shin se sentit trahit, mais s'avança tout de même en générant une flèche. Il se positionna, peu confiant. Grunlek était devant et s'il était en dehors de la trajectoire supposée du trait de glace de part sa condition de nain, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il empalerait un compagnon par erreur – que le Dieu de la Lumière prenne soin de Viktor. Il banda son arc et relâcha sa flèche, les dents serrées … et le trait se planta dans l'épaule du garde. Décidément il n'y a vraiment que dans les pires situations qu'il réussissait ses tirs.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews c'est le bien. J'offre des cookies je répond et ça me pousse à continuer ;)  
_


	22. Episode 20

_Bonjour bonsoir à tous !_

 _Voilà Les Pensés du dernier épisode. J'aurais voulu me pencher dessus plus tôt, mais ceux qui me suivent sur twitter savent que j'ai réussi un concours et que je suis prise dans une école loin de chez moi. Je dois donc m'occuper de me trouver un logement, et cela à occupé une grosse partie de ma journée. Mais je ne me plains pas, au moins j'ai une école qui veux de moi ce dont je désespérais. Bref, maintenant que je vous ai bien raconté ma vie, je vais enfin pouvoir vous laisser lire ce qui vous intéresse._

 _Alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 20  
**

* * *

 _Mahyar_

La vache ! Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu que ce garde se montre aussi résistant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler face à ce revers à son scénario. C'est pour cela qu'il aimait lancer les dés. Parce que si le destin c'était cool – il aimait dresser de grands plans pour les créatures qui attiraient son attention – le hasard lui réservaient toujours de belles surprises aux moments où il s'y attend le moins. C'était ce qui le motivait à garder sa conscience et son intégrité, à ne pas se laisser glisser dans le néant et l'oubli, comme tant de divinités avant lui. Observer les déboires des mortels tisser avec lui la trame complexe de l'univers sans même s'en apercevoir était un passe temps divertissant et toujours surprenant. Il se sentait presque désolé pour ses élus, qui se retrouvaient une fois de plus en position délicate, mais pour être honnête, il se réjouissait de ce retournement. Au travers de leurs vies, si courtes mais ô combien intense, lui-même se sentait presque vivant.

 _Grunlek_

* * *

Voilà ! C'était comme ça qu'on s'occupait d'un garde un peu trop fort. Maintenant il fallait s'occuper des autres dans la pièce d'à coté. Emporté par son élan, il accepta de défoncer la porte avec Théo. Mais sa conscience le lui fit vite regretter en voyant une pauvre dame voler à travers la pièce. Mais il se rassura vaguement en la voyant surtout sonnée. Et puis il y avait aussi deux nouveaux gardes pour détourner son attention.

 _Shin_

* * *

Un garde s'échappait. Il ne devait surtout pas prévenir les autres gardes. Grunlek avait beau s'en sortir très bien avec les deux hommes devant la porte, Théo était dans une passe de malchance, il valait donc mieux éviter de se retrouver avec toute la garnison sur les bras. Il était le seul à pouvoir arrêter le fuyard, mais encore faillait-il qu'il dépasse ses amis et les deux hommes face à eux, ce qui n'était pas évident, coincé qu'ils étaient avec Bob à la sortie du couloir. Il avait peut-être une fenêtre en utilisant son saut élémentaire pour passer au dessus du nain et … oui il réussi. C'est par pur instinct qu'il décocha une flèche vers le sonneur d'alerte alors qu'il n'avait pas encore touché le sol. Il ne pensait même pas l'atteindre mais l'homme s'effondra dans un dernier râle, un trait de glace enfoncé dans le dos. Il n'eu aucun mal à s'occuper du dernier garde debout. Impressionné par la force du demi-homme, il ne l'entendit pas arriver derrière lui, et il s'en débarrassa définitivement. Grunlek pouvait s'embarrasser de scrupules et tenter de simplement assommer leurs adversaires, lui savait que ces ennemis n'hésiteraient pas un instant avant de les tuer, alors il leur rendait la pareil et ne retenait pas ses coups. Et puis merde à la fin, c'était pour sauver ce fichu monde qu'ils mettaient leurs vies en jeu sans espoir de reconnaissance. Alors ce monde qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment accepté pour ce qu'il était n'allait pas leurs tenir rigueur de quelques morts, ils n'avaient qu'à mieux choisir leur employeur.

 _Théo_

* * *

C'était ce qui s'appelait avoir la poisse. Il aurait du être énervé, mais il se sentait surtout résigné. C'était sûrement dû à la fatigue. Et il devait avoir épuisé son quota de réussites pour la journée à avoir esquivé toutes les armures dans les sous-sols. Et puis Grunlek se débrouillait parfaitement bien tout seul. Même Shin, connu pour ses gaffes, ne ratait aucune cible. Il aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait de précieux, y compris son armure inestimable, qu'il raterait même la pauvre femme encore étourdie par l'enfoncement de la porte. Et c'est très exactement ce qui se passa.

* * *

Voilou ! Pour ma défense, je voulais pas mettre Mahyar au tout début, mais en revoyant sa petite intro, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire un petit paragraphe. Vous en pensez quoi ?

En tout cas, je vous fait des bisous, je vous envoie des cookies, et je vous dit à la prochaine ! Tchous !


	23. Episode 21

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Voilà les nouvelles Pensés ! Bon comme toujours vous me direz ce que vous en pensez (lol) mais moi je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment bien. J'ai fait ce que j'avais en tête depuis que j'ai vu l'épisode au moins._

 _Bref en tout cas merci pour vos reviews et votre suivit sur ce recueil qui, mine de rien est à 11.000 mots et à presque 3000 vues. Wow._

 _Sinon la vie me souris ces derniers temps et ça me rend plus joyeuses et détendue. Mais ce qui vous intéresse c'est de lire cet épisode alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 21**

* * *

 _Bob_

Le démon et la colère chantaient en duo dans sa tête. Non seulement il s'était sentit totalement inutile dans la pièce précédente, mais en plus, pour une fois qu'il avait à disposition des flammes, il arrivait à foirer le contrôle de celles-ci. La base de la pyromancie. Merde ! Il était demi-démon, fils d'Enoch pas n'importe quel pyromage ! Et Shin qui se la pétait avec sa patinoire. Zut à la fin ! Bientôt la jalousie ajouta sa voix à celle des autres. Là il était très énervé. Il créa ses propres flammes entre ses doigts. Il vit avec un sourire mauvais les gardes s'approcher. Ils allaient déguster.

 _« Brûlez ! Brûlez tous ! Mourrez dans les flammes de l'enfer ! »_

Les cris de souffrance étaient, à ses oreilles, la plus douce des symphonies.

* * *

 _Théo_

Il en avait marre, de tout. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se rouler en boule dans sa couverture près d'un feu, un peu comme le ferait Bob en plein hiver. Il laissa les autres s'occuper de la garnison qui leur fonçait dessus pour se diriger vers le port non sans traîner des pieds. Deux autres gardes lui barraient le chemin. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre eux. Il voulait juste en finir avec les Intendants une bonne fois pour toute. Mais eux n'étaient visiblement pas de son avis, alors il attaqua le premier, qui para sans difficulté son coup pourtant bien ajusté. Ils échangèrent ainsi quelques passes, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prît le dessus. Il vit du coin de l'œil le deuxième garde éviter une flèche de Shin et passer à coté de lui. Heureusement pour l'archer Grunlek s'interposa entre eux et, à défaut de pouvoir parer son coup, amorti le choc.

Étonnement, lui de son coté réussi à convaincre le garde qu'ils étaient dans une impasse, mais qu'il pouvait simplement s'écarter. Le garde eux un mouvement de recul, puis il rompit totalement le combat en voyant le formidable coup de poing du nain qui envoya à terre son collègue, impressionné. C'est légèrement rasséréné sur ses capacités et un peu moins las qu'il fit face au cavalier, fonçant à bride abattue sur lui. Il s'écarta et assena un coup aux jambes du cheval, qui s'effondra. Il vit Shin grimacer sous son masque, troublé de voir un animal souffrir. Mais tant pis, c'était la guerre et mieux valait lui qu'eux.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Comme à chaque fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est le meilleur moyen de m'encourager (et de gagner un cookie).  
_

 _Bisous :*_


	24. Episode 22

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Voilà nouvel épisode et donc nouveau chapitre ! Que vous dire ? Rien de particulier je crois. Seulement mes remerciements comme à chaque fois de lire ce petit recueil, et merci aux reviewer vous êtes géniales (même toi petit guest à qui je ne peux répondre par MP). J'espère que cet épisode vous plaira au moins autant que les autres._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 22**

 _Théo_

Décidément Grunlek avait vraiment un trop bon cœur. Il voulait vraiment sauver Sanguinus alors qu'il n'était un allier que par la force des choses. Lui ne faisait pas confiance à l'Église du sang, et encore moins à son chef, même s'il les avait aidés jusque là. Bob aussi voulait le sauver. Finalement il n'y avait qu'en Shin qu'il trouvait un soutient. C'était assez étranges qu'ils soient d'accord, ça n'arrivait pas si souvent. Même s'ils s'entendaient bien en général, leurs points de vues diamétralement opposé, lui en homme d'Église et lui en demi-élémentaire, ne les destinaient pas à s'accorder. Finalement face à l'insistance du mage et du nain, il accepta de donner leur potion de soin au blessé, refusant tout net qu'il use de ses pouvoirs de sang. Il y avait eu déjà assez de dommages collatéraux comme ça. Il ne fallait pas oublier qui était leur cible.

 _Shin_

Mince alors ! Ça faisait vraiment bizarre de se retrouver du même coté que l'inquisiteur alors que les avis du groupes sont partagé. D'habitude, il était plus en accord avec Bob qui avait souvent des plans ingénieux, leurs natures élémentaires et leur statuts de paria les aidant à se comprendre l'un et l'autre, ou même avec Grunlek qui avec son attitude globalement calme et pacifiste (quand on ne l'énervait pas) savait apaiser tout le monde. Se retrouver du même avis que Théo était plutôt inédit, surtout lorsque les autres membres du groupes ne l'étaient pas. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, bien au contraire. Il avait porté son deuil lorsque tout le monde l'avait cru mort à la cité des merveilles, et quand il était revenu il n'avait pu croire que c'était bien lui. Il n'avait pas été aussi touché que le mage par sa disparition, bien sûr, mais cela lui avait cruellement rappelé tout ces gens auxquels il avait osé s'attacher et qui étaient partis, le laissant seul au monde. Il n'avait pu s'appesantir sur la possession de l'inquisiteur par la « Mort » dans le feu de l'action, et c'est en le retrouvant quelques temps plus tard qu'il s'était rendu compte de son angoisse sur le sort de ce bourrin. Alors oui, c'était étrange de se retrouver de son coté, mais pas le moins du monde dérangeant.

 _Bob_

Oh ! Des flammes ! Des cris de douleur ! C'était un véritable Enfer – l'équivalent pour lui du paradis. Et dire qu'il pouvait encore en rajouter en enflammant les bateaux. Toujours plus de feu ! Oui ! Un véritable brasier ! Quel extase !

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Alors qu'en dites vous ?_


	25. Episode 23

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Enfin des nouvelles pensées ! J'ai beau avoir adoré le live (le premier que je n'ai pas vu en redif, hallelujah), ça m'avais manqué d'écrire sur la série principale. Surtout que j'ai eu un gros creux d'inspiration pour mes autres projets. Mais bon je suis de retour et non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (vive la référence) mais pour vous présenter le dernier épisode. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 23**

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Pour des personnes qui n'avaient jamais manœuvré un bateau, ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal. En fait ce n'était pas si compliqué. Ses connaissances en artisanat lui avaient permis de comprendre le fonctionnement général du trois-mâts et il donnait donc des instructions à ses amis, prenant inconsciemment le rôle de capitaine. Théo, qui était monté en même temps que lui et qu'il avait placé à la barre, suivait étonnement bien ses directives. Le bateau était prêt à partir. Shin, qui avait rapidement comprit ce qu'il restait à faire grâce à ses propres connaissances en artisanat, avait décidé de faire le malin en grimpant en hauteur et en sautant de mât en cordage. Il finirait bien par se casser la figure, mais en attendant, il parvenait à détacher les voiles. Le bâtiment réquisitionné par le groupe sortait du port. Bob lança quelques dernières boules de feu par-dessus bord avant d'accepter d'aller aider Théo et de regarder les cartes du navire. Le nain était en train de savourer leur petite victoire, quand un frémissement pris son bras.

* * *

 _Shin_

Il se sentait perdre l'équilibre. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il avait une fenêtre de tir, et elle ne resterait pas longtemps ouverte. Il sentait qu'il pouvait réussir, il pouvait presque voir sa flèche voler à travers la pluie, les voiles et les cordages. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il banda son arc et sa flèche fini de se cristalliser au moment ou ses doigts relâchaient la corde. Dans la demi-seconde qui suivit le bateau fit un bon en avant propulsé par la voile déployé par l'ingénieur. Cela fini de le déséquilibrer. Il eu le temps de voir son trait se planter dans le capitaine ennemi avant de tomber. Et dans sa chute, il cru entendre par-dessus le vent Grunlek qui l'appelait. Mais ce qui retint son attention c'était ces formes élémentaires dans les vagues, comme une ultime vision avant le choc inévitable.

* * *

 _Théo_

Mais que fichait ce fichu démon ? Il était censé lire les cartes, pas essayer de lui voler la barre. Ce n'était que bien après qu'il vit le bateau qui leur fonçait dessus et qu'il comprit ce que voulait le mage. Mais il était trop tard pour tenter une manœuvre. Il vit au loin Grunlek libérer une voile, provoquant une embardé du navire. Par chance, étant donné qu'il s'accrochait déjà au gouvernail il fut à peine secoué. Par contre Bob qui avait lâché la barre lui agrippa le bras. Perturbé par ce contacte imprévu avec le demi-diable, il ne vit pas la chute du rôdeur, trop concentré à ne pas rougir et à jouer les imperturbables.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Alors vous en dites quoi ?  
_


	26. Episode 24

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Voilà, enfin les dernière pensées sur cet épisode si riche en digressions délirantes._

 _Vu que j'ai rien de particulier à vous dire, je vous laisse de suite avec cet épisode._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 24**

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Il fallait qu'il rattrape Shin avant qu'il se brise la nuque au sol. Il s'élança. Il avait à peine assez d'élan. Il sentait qu'il allait retomber en effleurant tout juste l'archer quand une étrange énergie lui fit avaler le dernier mètre qui le séparait du demi-élémentaire. Ils s'écrasèrent dans les voiles qui amortirent leur chute. Ils se stabilisèrent au moment où le navire adverse les éperonna. Il vit alors le sang qui s'étalait sur la toile et il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'agissait du sien. Puis il entrevit du coin de l'œil, Sanginus, sur le coté, la main levé vers lui et un léger sourire sur le visage. Voilà pourquoi il avait pu rattraper l'archer. S'il n'était pas spécialement réfractaire au pouvoir du prêtre contrairement à Shin et Théo, cela lui faisait tout de même un drôle d'effet de le subir. Alors que le demi-élémentaire le remerciait avec une mine gêné il vit passer en trombe le paladin. Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une pique, lui disant qu'il n'était plus une petite fille. Sérieusement ? L'inquisiteur pouvait se plaindre de Bob mais il ne valait pas mieux que le demi-diable à faire des blagues de façon aussi impromptue. Alors qu'il descendait sur ses jambes mal assuré, il vit que Shin remontait le long du mât en dépit de sa précédente chute. Voilà pourquoi il avait cet air quand il l'avait remercié, le gredin.

Alors qu'il vacillait sous la brusque perte de sang, il se dit que même s'il aimait la vie qu'ils menaient, il avait fichtrement hâte d'en finir avec ces Intendants de malheur.

* * *

 _Théo_

Et merde ! Une fois de plus il avait agit sans réfléchir. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, et surtout pas à Bob qui prendrait son aveu comme une victoire personnelle. Cela étant, au vu du monde qu'il y avait en face, ce serait bien que les éclopés qui lui tenaient lui de compagnons d'aventure vienne lui filer un coup de main. Il était fort, certes, mais surtout malchanceux. Il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de toutes les personnes en face.

* * *

 _Bob_

Il reconnaissait le type à la hache. La dernière fois, il les avait pris en embuscade dans un lieu refermé, les forçant à fuir. Mais cette fois-ci, il était hors de question qu'ils battent en retraite. Tout en courant pour prêter main forte à Théo qui, un fois de plus, avait foncé tête baissé, il invoqua sa puissance élémentaire. Il senti sa puissance courir dans ses veines, prête à obéir à sa volonté. Il lui ordonna de le recouvrir, telle une seconde peau. Il était prêt à en découdre.

* * *

 _Voili voilou ! Aujourd'hui promotion spéciale ! Pour une review vous aurez droit, non pas à un cookies, mais à deux super cookies ;)_


	27. Episode 25

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Oui je sais je suis en retard. Mais entre le scénario tellement inspirant de Sun que je ne pouvais en retarder l'écriture et l'aniversaire de la fanbase pour lequel je voulais également faire un petit texte, les deux étant devenus deux fois plus grand que prévu, et bien il ne m'est plus rester beaucoup de temps pour écrire ses pensées. Mais elle sont là c'est le plus important non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous fais à tous un gros câlin virtuel pour être toujours présent malgré mes irrégularités._

 _Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous dis bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 25**

* * *

 _Bob_

Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Tandis qu'il tentait maladroitement de monter sur le navire adverse, il vit l'homme à la hache aspirer de la psyché dans son arme. Il se souvenait comme s'il ne s'était pas passé des mois depuis leur précédente rencontre, l'œil incrusté dans la hache aspirer son feu magique. Il se redressait au moment ou Shin les rejoignait, assurant difficilement son équilibre. L'archer lui tira la manche en lui rappelant la présence des élémentaires autour d'eux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de lui à la fin ? Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour s'occuper de ces créatures, du moins, tant qu'elles ne se montreraient pas agressives. Et ils devaient s'occuper d'une menace bien plus urgente. Il eu un frisson en reconnaissant sa propre magie qui explosait en gerbe de feu autour du mercenaire. Puis il fut indigné. C'était _sa_ psyché. Il lui avait volé ! Alors que les flammes s'approchait dangereusement du groupe, il tendit les mains mais ne pu reprendre le contrôle du feu. Heureusement, Théo et Grunlek parvinrent à les protéger du brasier. Là, il était en colère. On ne lui piquait pas sa magie impunément !

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Il voulait venir au secoure de Théo qui affrontait difficilement leur adversaire. Il voulait simplement lancer son bras-grappin comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Mais quelque chose lui fit perdre le contrôle du mécanisme. Il eu juste le temps de penser « Oh non ! Pas encore ! », avant d'être projeté à l'eau.

* * *

 _Shin_

Il n'aurait pas cru être le mieux placé pour s'adresser à ces créatures. C'est pour cela qu'il avait insisté auprès de Bob pour qu'il s'intéresse à eux, lui qui, non seulement pouvait créer une connexion mentale, mais qui en plus possédait une éloquence qui souvent lui échappait. Il enviait même la diplomatie du nain, qui les avait mainte fois sorti d'affaire. Mais il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. C'était lui qui était le plus proche d'eux. Et c'était vers lui que celui qui se révélait se tournait. Et il le reconnaissait. Alors il mit dans ses mots toute sa conviction et tous ses espoirs, quémandant une aide quelconque. Il sursauta presque en entendant l'élémentaire s'adresser à lui, d'une sa voix d'un autre monde.

 _« Qu'es-tu prêt à me donner, demi-élémentaire ? »_

Qu'avait-il qu'il pouvait encore abandonner et qui intéresserait une créature tel que lui ?

* * *

 _Voilà ! Maintenant que ça c'est fait je cours regarder le nouvel épisode. Ciao !_

 _*Disparaît dans une pluie de cookies*_


	28. Episode 26

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Alala ! Cet épisode magique ! Il nous a tellement fait partir en cacahuète sur twitter. Pourvu qu'on ne partent pas aussi loin pour le prochain, mes poumon ne résisteraient pas !_

 _Bref ! Pour ce qui est de l'écriture, j'ai beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup galéré sur cet épisode. Déjà comment ce concentrer sur l'histoire quand ils se mettent à faire des vannes pareilles ? Du coup j'ai fait quelque chose de très court, je n'en suis vraiment pas satisfaite, mais comme j'ai rien trouver de mieux, je pose ça. Pardonnez-moi pour ce coup de mou, j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois._

 _En attendant je vous souhaite tout de même bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 26**

* * *

 _Bob_

Parlementer est décidément un art que le paladin ne maîtrise pas. Non seulement il faut savoir argumenter, mais surtout savoir quand le faire. Et là, ça ne servait à rien. Galvanisé par sa forme élémentaire qui le rendait plus robuste, et appuyé par les réminiscences de son échange de corps avec le guerrier, il mit un magistral coup de son bâton au chef des mercenaires. Il lui toucha la tête et lui infligea une belle balafre.

« Ah ah ! Qui est le mage-guerrier maintenant ? »

* * *

 _Shin_

Il était très mal à l'aise face à ce que voulait l'élémentaire. Naturellement méfiant de tout ce qui avait une intelligence, il redoutait de donner sa psyché à la gigantesque créature. Il n'était pas clair dans ses intentions et en plus il voulait sa magie. Alors quand Sanguinus proposa son aide il n'hésita pas. Puisqu'ils ne se posaient pas en allier de manière certaine, il n'allait pas attendre de se faire prendre en traître. Autant préparer une éventuelle attaque. Il accepta la liaison psychique et les élémentaires parlèrent à travers lui. Encore une fois.


	29. Episode 27

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Alors comment dire ? J'ai quelque peu la pression pour cet épisode car il donnait l'opportunité de développer un peu plus encore la psychologie des personnage et je ne suis pas sûre de m'en être si bien sortie (oui je doute enooooormément de mes écrits en ce moment). Bref, si on excepte les pensées de Bob et Théo qui mon fait complètement craquer pour des raison opposés (l'un qui parle trop et qui se contre-dit et l'autre qui balance juste un mot), je pense quand même rester assez fidèle à ce qu'il voulaient transmettre dans l'épisode._

 _Aller ! Trêve de bavardages, il est temps de passer au textes en lui même._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 27**

* * *

 _« Quel monde souhaitez-vous ? »_

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Il était remonté sur le pont à temps pour ses poumons qui n'en pouvaient plus, et pour entendre le discours de Shin, manifestement possédé une fois de plus par les élémentaires. Il reprit son souffle au moment où la question finale était posée.

Quels enseignements pouvait-il tirer de la vie jusqu'à présent ? Surtout que le monde était intolérant. Non seulement les humains repoussait, raillait et rabaissaient tout ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, humain, mais au sein même des peuples qui devraient se soutenir entre aux, on trouvait le rejet à la moindre petite différence. Tout était sujet de brimade. Une couleur de cheveux rare, des dents écartées, un bras en moins. Une part de lui savait que les bourreaux trouvaient toujours une justification à leurs méfaits. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à un monde meilleur, où l'on ne pourrait être jugé qu'à la lumière de ses actes, avant tout autre critère arbitraire. Il avait conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'une utopie, bien loin du pragmatisme qui l'avait caractérisé jusqu'à présent. Mais voilà bien ce qu'il souhaitait offrir au monde, un peu de ce qu'il avait trouvé avec ce groupe d'Aventuriers.

La tolérance.

* * *

 _Bob_

Que souhaitait-il pour le monde ? Peut-être simplement qu'il perdure, peut importe de quel façon. Il y avait tant de personnes qui le peuplaient paisiblement, qui méritaient de vivre sans craindre de se voir supprimer de la surface de la terre en un claquement de doigt par des êtres surpuissant – et cela l'incluait, lui, qui avait rasé une région entière dans un accès de rage.

Autrefois, il se souciait uniquement de lui, de survivre aux Eglises qui voulaient sa peau et de prouver aux vieux croutons de son ancienne académie que le feu n'était pas uniquement destructeur. S'il avait toujours sa volonté de vivre, il abandonnait depuis quelques temps sa quête de preuves. Il comprenait à présent que, même si l'usage du feu peut-être bénéfique avec de bonnes intentions, il reste bel et bien un élément de dangereux.

La seule chose en lequel il avait confiance, c'était l'humanité. Elle était capable de choses horribles certes, mais elle avait aussi tant de potentiel. Les humains avaient réussi à se faire une place de choix, compte tenu de leurs compétences limitées, parmi les peuples du Cratère, et il était sûr qu'ils pouvaient encore faire tant de choses. Ils devaient pouvoir aller au bout de leurs capacités, et même au-delà. Il croyait en l'humanité, et plus que jamais il souhaitait faire parti des leurs. Plus que jamais, il voulait que l'humain domine le diable en lui.

Le monde devait revenir à l'humanité.

* * *

 _Shin_

Les élémentaires le relâchèrent après cette intrusion. Il était un peu étonné des paroles de la gigantesque créature et se demandait vaguement pourquoi il s'était exprimé à travers lui, mais il sentait qu'avant tout, il allait lui aussi devoir répondre à cette question. Et au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Car depuis qu'il acceptait mieux sa part élémentaire, il souhaitait plus que tout être considéré au même titre que n'importe quel humain, et de même pour toutes les créatures doué de conscience. Il avait horreur qu'on parle de lui, de Bob ou de Grunlek comme des anomalies, des êtres ayant à peine le droit d'exister, des monstruosités. Et surtout, il en avait assez de la dominance des Eglises qui, en répandant leurs idées intolérantes, leurs refusaient une vie normale. Il en était désolé pour Théo, mais il savait que son ami comprenait son point de vue. Il ne voulait plus d'un monde dominé par les nobles et les religieux qui dictent au petit peuple leur façon de vivre.

Il voulait de l'égalité entre tous les peuples du Cratère.

* * *

 _Théo_

Hésitant, il avait laissé ses amis répondre avant lui. Il ne savait pas exactement comment décrire ce qu'il voulait, et puis il avait l'autre malade à surveiller aussi. Le mercenaire était complètement prit au dépourvu par ces êtres mystiques et, s'il avait suspendu son geste, Théo devinait que ce ne serai pas pour longtemps. Il avait juste le temps de passer à l'attaque avant lui. Il leva son épée au moment où la pression des élémentaire se faisait plus forte sur lui, exigeant sa réponse. Alors qu'il embrochait cet homme qui leur avait causé tant d'ennuis et qui leur réclamait réparation – en écourtant drastiquement leur espérance de vie – il trouva le mot. Celui qui définissait simplement et parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et qui faisait étrangement écho aux valeurs revendiqués par ses compagnons.

La justice.

* * *

 _Mahyar_

Il vit avec satisfaction les Aventuriers exprimer leurs volontés. Ils évoluaient. Tous de manière différente, mais ensembles. Et lui seul voyait à quel point leurs convictions, à l'aspect si disparates, étaient en réalité très proches. Il les vit avec fierté se positionner en protecteurs de leur monde, n'ayant même pas conscience qu'ils se comportaient en héro. Il espérait les voir appliquer bientôt leurs résolutions mais il ne doutait pas d'eux. Ils faisaient des erreurs, mais apprenaient d'elles.

Oui. Décidément, il avait bien choisis ses élus.

* * *

 _Le grand retour du Dieu Mahyar \o/  
_

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Si vous me laissez un commentaire, j'essayerais d'y répondre d'un façon ou d'une autre en dépit de FF qui bug_ ENCORE _sur les reviews._

 _Bisous et cookies pour vous tous !_


	30. Episode 28

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Voilà les dernières pensées ! Bon que dire sinon que ... Vous êtes putain d'adorable avec vos reviews et encouragements ! Sérieusement, dès que j'ai un coup de mou il me suffis de revenir voir ce que vous m'avez laissé et ça va déjà mieux._

 _Bref, concernant cet épisode j'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 28**

* * *

 _Théo_

Il prit les devants, une fois de plus. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout il était le mieux équipé et le plus prêt à prendre les coups. Grunlek allait souvent au front avec lui, plutôt résistant, quand aux deux autres, ils avaient beau savoir se défendre – Bob l'ayant même surprit sur le bateau contre le chef des mercenaire – il leur en fallait tout de même moins pour s'écrouler. Alors il prenait la tête du groupe régulièrement, appréciant également le rôle de chef que cela lui conférait, gonflant son ego. Cette fois pourtant il aurait volontiers cédé sa place.

Alors qu'il avançait, une énergie qu'il reconnu ouvra un portail devant lui. Il se rappelait avoir passé de l'autre coté de nombreuses années, ou un mois seulement. Il ne savait plus. Et ce qu'il vit le liquéfia de terreur. Un œil. Géant. Qui le regardait. L'exclamation de Bob lui remit les pieds sur terre. Un titan avait dit le mage. Alors c'est ça qu'invoquait les intendants ? Ils étaient fous ! Complètement malades ! Et si eux, les Aventuriers, n'arrivaient pas à temps pour les en empêcher, ce serait la fin. Assurément. Déjà qu'ils galéraient comme des débutant face à un simple garde, comment s'en sortir face à cette … chose … abomination.

Lorsque le portail se referma, il remarqua le ciel orageux et les éclaires dans les nuages. Il se tourna vers ses compagnon en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, et les intima à avancer. Bob leur donna à tous des directives, ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer, mais comme elles étaient bonnes il laissa couler et avança en tête de file avec Shin.

* * *

 _Shin_

C'était potentiellement la fin du monde et Bob arrivait à bavarder tranquillement avec Sanguinus, comme si de rien n'était. Ca lui tapait sur le système. D'habitude, c'était le paladin qui était irrité par les jacasseries du mage. Mais la terreur qu'il avait ressentie devant l'immense globe oculaire lui avait mit les nerfs à fleur de peau et il devait se retenir de sursauter à chaque bruit inoffensif. Alors autant dire que les jacassements ininterrompus du demi-diable n'arrangeaient pas son état. Heureusement l'avertissement de Théo stoppa le babillage incessant du mage.

Soudain, une main immense loupa de peu de saisir l'inquisiteur qui avait reculé. Alors que Grunlek et Bob les enjoignaient à contourner le poing démesuré, lui, Shin, fixait avec un air mauvais les doigts griffant le sol. Il en avait plus qu'assez de fuir face à des ennemis plus fort. Alors il relâcha la corde qu'il avait amenée à son visage. La flèche glacée déjà générée alla se planter dans un doigt et la main se retira dans le portail qui se refermait. Assez fier de lui, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis quand l'inquisiteur hurla une nouvelle mise en garde.

Il senti le sol se dérober sous ses pied. Seul son instinct d'élémentaire lui permis d'échapper aux doigts qui sortaient du sol en dessous de lui. Il l'avait échappé belle. Cela devenait récurant quand il faisait le malin.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'vous fais tout plein de bisous et de câlins ! A bientôt !_


	31. Episode 29

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Alors ? Je vous avais manqué ? Non ? Bah oui c'est Aventures qui vous a manqué. Du moins si comme moi vous n'avez pas pu voir le live. Bon sinon j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire si ce n'est que je vous laisse vite, je file regarder le dernier épisode._

 _Alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 29**

* * *

 _Théo_

Putain ! Même Bob ne dégageait pas un niveau d'énergie aussi grand. Tout à coup, un cri provenant d'un autre monde déchira l'air. Ils virent par leurs quatre points de vue, à travers la connexion mentale, les énormes troncs d'arbres rouler vers eux. Les voix mentale du mage et du paladin se mêlèrent pour intimer au groupe de se mettre à couvert. Ce qui ne manqua pas de perturber ce dernier. Il fut néanmoins interrompu dans ses réflexion par ce que Grunlek songeait à faire. C'était idiot et il ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarque. Ce à quoi le nain lui répondit simplement que ce serait classe. Quel imbécile, il allait se faire tuer ! Sans compter les rochers qui arrivaient derrière d'après Shin.

Ne voulant pas mourir bêtement fauché, il se plaqua au sol. Mais en faisant cela il glissa dans un creux. Ca devrait passer pour les troncs mais il allait finir en crêpe lumineuse s'il ne se bougeait pas lorsque les rochers arriveront. Il entendit alors un énorme craquement et d'un coup Grunlek se retrouva à ses cotés. Parfait ! Maintenant ils étaient deux à être dans le pétrin. Rectification, trois. Shin venait d'atterrir en trébuchant près d'eux. Génial ! Et vu le morceau de roc qui leur fonçait dessus, ça allait être facile de s'en sortir tout indemne, tien ! Surtout avec leur plan foireux. Non mais ils étaient débiles ou bien ?

Mais ils ne lui laissèrent pas le choix et se senti tiré en arrière par Shin, profitant de l'élan donné par l'ingénieur. Il hurla que c'était stupide, persuadé qu'ils allaient tous y passer. Ils atterrirent et Théo vit, médusé, les rocher se stabiliser dans la dépression qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il se tourna vers ses camarade qui arborait un air ravit.

Des vacances. Il lui faudrait des vacances loin de ces fous, quand tout sera fini.

* * *

 _Psst ! N'oublier pas de me laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit.  
_

 _Bisous et cookies !_


	32. Episode 30

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _On se retrouve pour les pensées de nos aventuriers préférés. La fin de cet épisode relevait tellement du génie que je ne savait pas quoi en faire. Du coup j'en ai pas fait grand chose. Mais ne vous en faites pas j'ai quand même trouvé quoi exploiter pour ce recueil. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 30**

* * *

 _Shin_

Un puits ! Encore un de ces maudits orifices ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y en avait toujours près des lieux où ils risquaient de combattre ?

* * *

 _Bob_

Ces chiens étaient à l'origine de tout ce merdier, et de la traque dont ils étaient l'objet depuis des mois. Il allait payer. Il demanda à Sanguinus de déchainer ses pouvoirs pour qu'aucun n'en ressorte vivant. Mais évidement il a fallu que le sens de la justice de Théo intervienne. Ne voyait-il pas qu'ils parviendraient à corrompre le système ? S'il les livrait, quelque soit la constitution qui s'en chargerait, l'or de ses gens achètera leur liberté. Et pour lui il était impensable de passer l'éponge sur leurs actes inconsidérés. Il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour juger – ou au contraire, très conscient qu'il était des responsabilités du pouvoir – mais il avait la nausée à l'idée que ces pourritures ne payent pas pour leurs méfaits.

Néanmoins, le paladin avait raison. Il ne pouvait se placer en tant que juge et bourreau, surtout qu'il n'avait pas tout les éléments permettant de démêler l'ensemble des faits. Que faire alors ? Il se souvint alors du contrôle que Sanguinus avait eu sur le corps de Grunlek à bord du premier bateau. Pouvait-il garder tout les intendants sous sa coupe le temps qu'ils règlent le problème et qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur leurs sort ? Il le lui demanda et reçut une réponse positive. Cela ne le satisfaisait pas plus que l'inquisiteur, mais c'était un compromis auquel Théo fini par adhérer.

* * *

 _Théo_

Ce demi-diable était fou ! Mais il devait saluer la concession qu'il avait accordée à son sens de la justice en acceptant de seulement les écarter pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, ils avaient mieux à faire que de discuter de ces miséreux qui se prétendaient au dessus de tous et de tout. Il s'avança en laissant le demi-démon en arrière pour se retrouver face à un diable à part entière. Enoch, le père de Bob. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Surtout qu'il était accompagné de cet élémentaire de Lumière.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passait vraiment ici ?

* * *

 _Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
_


	33. Episode 31

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Voilà mon dernier écrit avant deux semaine ! Et oui je pars en vacances ! Mais promis je reviendrais revigoré et avec pleins d'idées. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les pensées de nos héros et je vous dis à dans deux semaines._

 _Bisous, cookies et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 31**

* * *

 _Théo_

Bob était littéralement en train d'exploser contre son père et Icare. Et il n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ces deux fous allaient créer un chaos sans nom. Ce qui profiterait beaucoup trop à son gout au diable. Bien qu'Icare aient l'ambition de maintenir l'ordre en plaçant l'Église de la Lumière au dessus de toutes les autre, il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait là que d'une question de pouvoir. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas mais l'Église de la Lumière à elle seule ne pouvait contrôler le Cratère tout entier. Et comment avoir confiance en ces deux là.

* * *

 _Bob_

Son père ! Le diable en personne ! Il fallait qu'il soit mêlé à toute cette histoire. Et il lui débitait son bobard comme s'il allait le croire. Le mage se senti presque vexé que son père le crois aussi naïf. Il était soulagé cependant d'avoir à ses coté le paladin. Il protestait autant que lui bien que pour des raisons différentes. Au moins il pouvait être sûr qu'ils se battraient encore ensembles. Hors de question qu'ils essayent eux aussi d'imposer leur vision du monde à tous.

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Il avait entendu tout ce qui ce disait devant lui. Le plan d'Enoch et de la demie-élémentaire était certes tentant dans ce qu'ils leur révélaient, mais ce qu'ils omettaient lui plaisait nettement moins. Mais en voyant que Bob et Théo étaient aussi retissant que lui et protestaient vigoureusement, il les laissa argumenter et pris plutôt soin d'observer son environnement. Et il avait une drôle de sensation en regardant le pilier. Il était presque sûr qu'Icare utilisait la lumière pour cacher quelque chose à son sommet. Il se plaça de façon à ne pas être visible par leurs protagonistes pour pouvoir vérifier son hypothèse sans être vu. Son bras réagissait. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'important là haut. Il appela l'archer du groupe pour qu'il aille voir et confirmer ses doutes. Shin semblait perturbé par quelque chose d'indiscernable mais le rejoignit tout de même.

* * *

 _Shin_

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Mais puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner quoi exactement il se concentra plutôt sur le pilier qui intriguait le nain. Et il y avait de quoi. Uns forte puissance œuvrait au sommet de celui-ci. Il obéi au nain et grimpa sur ses épaules pour pouvoir attraper ce qui y trônait. Mais en plus d'avoir une sensation bizarre en avançant la main, il senti que l'illusion autour des codex l'empêchait d'atteindre ceux-ci. Et il savait que c'était Icare qui la générait. Tant pis pour elle. Il allait devoir l'éliminer.


	34. Episode 32

_Hello !  
_

 _Me voilà de retour ! Je vous avais manqué ? Vous en tout cas oui ! Et enfin je peux rattraper mon retard sur Aventures et me remettre à écrire. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, sachez qu'à l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai vu que l'épisode concerné par ce chapitre, et donc que j'ai écrit en condition "normale" (et par pitié ne me spoilez pas la suite, j'ai déjà eu suffisamment de mal à tout éviter sur twitter)._

 _Sur ce je vous laisse à ce chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Épisode 32**

 _Shin_

Icare était au sol, il ne manquait rien pour qu'elle meure et relâche totalement son emprise sur les codex. Malheureusement, Grunlek et Théo s'acharnaient à détruire le pilier. N'avaient-ils pas comprit qu'ils invoquaient le titan grâce à leur main mise sur le puissant artefact ? Ça allait encore être à lui de faire le sale boulot.

* * *

 _Théo_

Il voyait Bob lui faire des signes désignant Arcana – ou l'hérésie qui avait prit sa place plutôt. Que voulait-il ? Qu'il l'attaque ? Elle n'avait l'air de n'avoir qu'un rôle défensif, et ne sachant pas de quoi elle pouvait être capable, il n'était pas convaincu de l'utilité de ce combat, préférant aider Grunlek à détruire le pilier qui avait l'air important. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle obéisse à Enoch et qu'elle s'élance pour tuer le fils du diable. Là il ne réfléchit pas plus et intercepta l'attaque de la succube. Elle essaya de le charmer, légèrement moqueuse, mais lui était habitué à résister aux charmes de l'enfer. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à ce qu'il affrontait quotidiennement avec le mage que, paradoxalement, il venait de sauver.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! J'aurais pu vous sortir cet épisode plus tôt, mais le stresse de la rentrée m'a tellement prise que je n'arrivais plus à me motiver pour écrire. Maintenant, je commence à me faire à ma nouvelle école, et j'espère que j'aurais encore le temps d'écrire en dehors de mes cours. Je vais voir si je peux m'occuper d'un deuxième épisode ce soir mais je ne vous garanti rien.  
_

 _Bisous, cookies, et j'espère à très vite._


	35. Episode 33

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Aller ! Je rattrape mon retard petit à petit en dépit de la fatigue de la rentrée. Comme je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus qu'hier je vais me contenter de vous dire bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

 **Épisode 33**

* * *

 _Shin_

Il se sentait écartelé entre deux puissances, entre deux ennemis. D'un coté il y avait les codex, sources de tout leurs malheur – du moins des plus récents – et de l'autre Icare, élémentaires aux pouvoirs incroyable qui concentrait la puissance de l'artefact. Lequel des deux problèmes valait-il mieux supprimer ? Il décida de se concentrer sur l'élémentaire de Lumière, déjà affaiblie par ses tirs. Et puis il savait que Grunlek qui se tenait à ses cotés se chargerait de la cible qu'il dédaignerait.

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Shin avait raison, c'était Icare la clef de l'invocation du Titan, mais elle le faisait à l'aide des codex. Il fallait qu'il essaye de rompre le lien entre l'élémentaire et l'artefact. Avec un objet de cette puissance, ce qu'il comptait faire était dangereux. Il savait parfaitement qu'il risquait d'y laisser la vie. Mais il était prêt à se sacrifier. Pour ses amis.

* * *

 _Bob_

Il n'en revenait pas. Théo n'avait daigné affronter Arcana que parce qu'elle lui fonçait dessus. La situation eu été moins précaire, il se serait questionné sur le sens de ce geste, mais l'heure n'était guère propice à la réflexion. Il eut l'impression que la scène se figeait le temps d'une seconde, juste assez pour qu'il puisse la saisir dans son ensemble. Shin était visiblement passé en forme élémentaire et mettait une fois de plus Icare en joue. Grunlek avait cet air concentré lorsqu'il modifiait son bras et fixait les parchemins, certainement décidé à les saisir. Théo, dos à lui, interposait sa masse entre la succube et sa propre personne. Et de l'autre coté d'une faille qui s'élargissait au sol, Enoch, son père, semblait décidé à parer la flèche de Shin. Alors, comme si un dieu avait relancé le cours du temps, le nain attrapa le codex de son bras de fer, la flèche du demi-élémentaire, plus scintillante que d'ordinaire, fendit l'espace, et lui se jeta sur le diable, déployant toute son énergie élémentaire et le plaqua au sol. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, ils n'étaient plus à la même altitude.

* * *

 _Théo_

Bordel ! Mais qu'avait ce fichu mage à foncer au corps à corps et à découvert sans armure. A croire qu'il voulait mourir. Heureusement que lui, Théo, était là pour sauver sa peau.


	36. Episode 34

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Alors oui, ceci est la pensée la plus courte que j'ai jamais faite. Mais j'ai eu la sensation qu'elle se suffisait en elle même. Puis je commence à manque un peu d'inspiration pour ce recueil. Bref, bonne lecture tout de même, et à aussi vite que possible pour la suite !_

* * *

 **Épisode 34**

* * *

 _Grunlek_

Il n'était plus lui. Il était ailleurs. Il était dans cet endroit familier, déjà rêvé. Il était face à eux. D'un coté le titan. De l'autre Icare. Icare non plus n'était plus elle-même. Elle n'était plus l'élémentaire forte et déterminée. Elle était une femme fragile, emplie de doute. Désenchantée. La confiance en l'humanité brisée. Désespérée. Hors lui en avait de l'espoir. Acquis malgré les épreuves, forgé dans celle-ci. Il pouvait lui en offrir. Il voulait lui en offrir. Il devait lui en offrir. Il tendit celui-ci vers cette femme. Mais sa carapace de malheur était dure comme le roc. Ses espoirs se brisèrent sur elle, perdus pour eux deux.

A quoi bon se battre continuellement ? Restait-il une seule chose digne de vivre pour elle ? Mieux valait tout abandonner.


	37. Conclusion

**Conclusions**

* * *

Bonjours bonsoir !

Alors non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ou épisode des pensées d'Aventuriers. Ceci est en quelque sorte un bilan de ce que m'aura apporté la tenu de ce recueil, les expériences et leçons que j'en retire. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire ça, c'est un retour sur moi-même, ce sera donc totalement égocentrique, et pas forcément captivant pour vous. Je le poste malgré tout parce qu'il y a peut-être un faible pourcentage de mes lecteur que ce que je dis pourrais éventuellement intéresser.

Alors pour commencer, pourquoi ne pas faire les pensées des deux épisodes finaux ? Et bien pour plusieurs raisons.  
D'abord, je ne suis plus en vacances (comme beaucoup d'entre vous) et je me suis engagé dans une voie exigeante et prenant tout mon temps. Je ne regrette absolument pas mon choix d'orientation, je me plais vraiment de ce que je fais à présent et j'ai déjà hâte d'être diplômée pour commencer à exercer ma future profession. Cela étant écrire les pensées était particulièrement long. Il faut savoir que pour chaque épisode, je les regardais une première fois sans rien écrire, pour mon plaisir et pour en saisir un peu la structure. Ensuite je reprenais l'épisode avec ma page Word ouverte, je prenais les passages qui me semblaient transposables et importants, et j'essayais de les rendre intéressant à l'écriture. Bien sûr j'essayais d'axer mes écrits sur les pensées des aventuriers (le principe de base du recueil), ce qui n'est pas toujours évident, comme lorsque, par exemple, ils passent tout un épisode à essayer de traverser un pont (cet épisode m'aura fait perdre la moitié de mes cheveux). Mais je pense que vous vous en doutez, cela implique de faire des pause, et des retours en arrière dans la vidéo. Je me retrouvais donc à avoir vu au moins deux fois chaque épisode, voir quatre pour les plus ardus. Vous comprendrez donc sans mal ma lassitude après la vingtaine d'épisode … Et il en on fait 34 bordel ! Or désormais je préfère concentrer ce qui me reste de temps dédié à l'écriture à des écrits plus … j'ignore comment qualifier cela. Originaux, peut-être, bien que l'on me donne parfois les scénarios.  
Ensuite, ce qui se passe dans les épisodes finaux, mériteraient de long OS, un par personnage, voir même plus. Mais je n'ai ni les idées, ni l'envie ni (une fois de plus) le temps d'en faire. Donc si vous voulez en voir, soit vous les chercher (je ne sais plus s'il y en a qui en ont fait ou pas) soit vous prenez votre plume (ou votre stylos ou votre clavier) et mettez-vous y. N'ayez pas peur de faire quelque chose qui vous paraisse nul. On commence tous par faire des textes qui nous semblent mauvais, mais posez-vous alors la question « pourquoi ce texte me semble mauvais ? » et dès lors, vous aurez une base pour progresser. Et quand vous serez satisfaits de vos écrits, continuez à écrire. Que vous postiez ou non vos création, plus vous écrirez, plus vous progresserez. Et cela vient naturellement. Il suffit de regarder mes premiers textes publié ici (dire que j'en étais fière à l'époque) et ce que je suis capable de sortir maintenant.

Ca c'est de la digression de compétition ! (ne faites pas ça chez vous les enfants) On passe à la suite ?

En second point, que m'a apporté ce recueil. Tout d'abord, un travail de régularité (bon plus sur la fin mais j'étais en vacances, qui me le reprochera), et aussi beaucoup d'écriture. Je pense sincèrement que s'il existe une progression aussi flagrante entre mes premiers écrits et ceux d'aujourd'hui (séparé de 6 mois environ), c'est en grosse partie dû à ce recueil. Il m'aura beaucoup fait écrire mine de rien, par petit bouts certes, mais tout de même. Après, je ne pensais pas que la saison serait aussi longue (même Mahyar ne l'avait pas prévu) et je dois avouer avoir commencé à véritablement galérer sur la fin. J'aimais de mon en mon mes écrit et je crois que vous aussi ça vous a lassé (ne me mentez pas j'ai les chiffre des vues et reviews par épisode). Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je ne vous en veux pas pour ça, étant donné que moi aussi je m'en lassais. Je tournais en rond, il était temps que ça s'arrête. A bien y réfléchir c'est aussi pour cela que je ne fais pas les pensées des épisodes finaux.  
Cela étant, c'était une excellente expérience. Je la conseille à quiconque souhaite s'améliorer en écriture, quel que soit la série support. Comme un peu plus haut, je vous encourage vivement à vous lancer si l'écriture vous tente.

Maintenant on va finir avec quelques chiffres (parce que j'aime les chiffres).  
A l'heure où j'écris ces ligne, le recueil aura fait 5 286 vues pour 36 chapitres. C'est incroyable ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un tel succès avec des écrits que je faisais parfois à l'arrache. Je vous aime !  
Niveau nombre de mots, il y en aura eu 18 162. Ce n'est pas le plus long que j'ai fait mais en termes de temps passé dessus, c'est très conséquent.  
Ensuite, vous étiez 8 à avoir mit ce recueil en favoris, et 16 à le suivre (du moins avec le système de , j'imagine qu'il y en a qui suivaient sans ça). Vous m'avez laissé 61 reviews plus pipous les unes que les autres (au passage merci aussi aux anonymes, j'ai peut-être parfois oublié de vous répondre aux chapitres suivants). Je vous jure que quand je ne vais pas trop bien, je vais les revoir et je me sens tout de suite mieux.

Voilà c'était long et spontané, donc probablement désordonné, mais je ne voulais pas laisser ce recueil incomplet sans explications. J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu et surtout, je ne le dirais jamais assez, merci ! Merci aux reviewers ! Merci aux followers ! Merci à ceux qui ont mit en favoris cette histoire ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui sont venu lire en ninja sans laisser de trace ! Je vous aime tous !


End file.
